By Any Means Necessary
by Adelie King
Summary: Samantha Carter hasn't had a man in years and as a result she is driving the base nuts. Jack O'Neill is called upon to solve her issue... Alternate Comedy Universe...NOMINATED FOR A BLUE MOON AWARD 2010 NOMINATED FOR A GATEFIC AWARD 2011
1. Chapter 1

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Chapter One: Assumptions**

Major Samantha Carter had been irritable and unbearably physically anxious all week, actually several months. Sam was in her late thirties and Dr. Janet Frasier told her that her body was just behaving normally and that she was just in her sexual peak. Usually she could wait until she was off duty or home to take care of her business. Lately that wasn't the case. She would sneak off to her quarters several times a day in fifteen to twenty minute increments to alleviate herself.

For a while she was able to conceal it and no one noticed until recently. Carter had started to become a bit disagreeable with everyone and started avoiding her CO Colonel Jack O'Neill. In fact she'd remove herself from his vicinity as fast as possible. She'd practically run away after briefings and if he joined them in the mess hall, she'd vacate the area. He was starting to think she was mad at him or he did something to upset her.

Baffled, O'Neill sat at a table with Daniel Jackson and Teal'c in the mess hall. Jack just asked flat out, "Is Carter pissed at me or something?"

"I don't know what's going on Jack. She's obviously avoiding you but she's been a bit irritable and nasty with everyone lately." Daniel assumed observing, "She's probably just in PMS or during her cycle."

O'Neill remarked cynically, "For several months."

Jackson innocently suggested, "Well maybe she's pregnant."

Jack's face changed abruptly, his eyes glaring a sudden intense fit of jealousy that could be felt across the room. He sat like a bull seeing red about to charge, his eyes burning holes through both his colleagues.

"Negative Daniel Jackson," Teal'c calmly interjected, "I am not aware of any men in Major Carter's life at this moment. She also doesn't show any indications of being with child."

O'Neill brusquely left the table with his trey practically dropping it on the trash can storming out of the mess hall. He immediately went to the infirmary to see Dr. Janet Frasier. She was in her office working on some reports when she saw Jack come in clearly upset about something. In fact he looked utterly irate.

Janet inquired concerned, "Colonel, what's wrong?"

Jack began pacing back and forth in her office, "What's going on with Carter!?" He demanded in a very intimidating tone his eyes burning right through her just like with Daniel and Teal'c before.

"Nothing that I know of physically…" Janet half lied but he wasn't fooled, "What's this about?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Is she pregnant!?" He demanded forcefully more than asked.

Frasier's face went flat with shock answering, "Not that I know of unless there's something she hasn't told me."

"Then why has she been avoiding me and being so nasty to everyone!?" O'Neill was fuming getting angrier by the second.

Janet's jaw dropped and her eyes looked back and forth, "I have absolutely no idea why she'd be avoiding you Sir." She swore to him calmly. Then suddenly a realization came to her which made her suspicious. She looked at him, squint her eyes and inquired in a parental tone, "What have you two been doing?"

"Nothing!" Jack swore loudly putting his hands up defensively, "I haven't had sex in years and believe me it shows." He lowered his tone at the end.

Frasier then remarked, "It shows on her too. She hasn't had a man in…" She sat there thinking but wasn't sure since Carter didn't know how long it's been herself.

O'Neill started calming and wanted clarification, "So she's not with any one that you know of?" He had his eyebrows up desperately waiting for her answer.

"She wouldn't be this uptight and tense if she was." Janet stated bluntly, "In fact that is Sam's problem. She hasn't had as she put it 'been with a man in who knows how long...'"

Jack's jaw fell open and his eyes wandered back and forth in disbelief. His side fell bumping and leaning against the door. "Okay… So you're saying she hasn't gotten any in a while."

"Basically…" Janet answered bluntly.

He scratched the back of his head and remarked, "She's not the only one…" He groaned letting out a breath of frustration.

"Exactly" Frasier then told him flat out, "In fact." She pulls out her prescription pad and writes something down, "That is what I'm recommending for her." She tore the paper off the pad handing it to O'Neill.

The prescription said _A week of good hard hot sex from Colonel Jack O'Neill. _

_Janet Frasier _

Jack's face went blank when he read it. His eyes wandered a moment in response.

"What Sam desperately needs is a good hard lay, Colonel… bad." Janet stated directly making sure to emphasize _bad_. She then insisted, "And I think **YOU** should be the one to take care of her."

O'Neill's eyebrows went up and he lost balance bumping the door into the wall. After recovering from the minor shock of the doc's suggestion, he agreed and nodded with a small smile, "Okay…I think I can do that." He and his body were more than up to the task.

The Doc then informs him, "Good I'm going to call General Hammond and recommend SG1 go on leave and that Samantha Carter is the one who desperately needs it the most." She picks up the receiver to phone Hammond.

"Good plan…" Jack agreed and headed out the door remarking, "Now just getting Carter to agree to this is going to be a problem." Then he stated, "We can barely get her to go on leave normally."

"Oh she will by the time I'm done with my discussion with General Hammond." Frasier promised in a somber tone, "I assure you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Two: Sam's Physical **

Janet Frasier had called General George Hammond with her medical opinion of Major Carter's health and request she be put on down time. The General ordered Frasier to do a full exam on Carter and to bring it to him by the end of the day.

Colonel Jack O'Neill went to Janet's office to find out what Hammond said. "So… what did General Hammond think?" He asked.

Frasier closed the door and notified O'Neill, "General Hammond wants a full physical on Sam to make his decision. He also wants testimony from you, Daniel and Teal'c of her recent behavior."

"That shouldn't be a problem. The whole base can testify what a pain in the ass she's been for months." Jack stated and then asked, "So what do you have in mind to take care of her…" He clears his throat, "problem?"

"I already told you what her problem is and how you need to take care of it." She reminded him, "You need to take her up to your cabin and give her a good romp in the sac."

"I know that." O'Neill responded cynically, "What are you going to tell General Hammond. I doubt he's going to accept Carter needs to get laid as a medical diagnosis for downtime."

Janet then laid out her plan with Jack, "After SG1's briefing when she's been around you. That's when she'll be forced to do a physical. If she's aroused around you as she's been for months. Her stress levels should be high enough to convince Hammond she needs medical leave."

Jack brought up, "What if she's not as…libidinous today as she's been lately?"

"I've checked the security cameras. She's only been in her quarters for fifteen minutes once today. Lately she's had up to four trips." She informed him. "I've mentioned her constant trips to Hammond but he doesn't know why."

"And how do you know what she'd been doing in her quarters. Did you put a camera in there?" He inquired sarcastically starting to feel himself getting physically excited and joked "Because if she's doing what your insinuating. I'd love to see the footage." Jack wagged his eyebrows at the end.

Frasier quickly answered, "No Colonel…she confessed to me herself what she's been doing. In fact it was my recommendation." She paused and observed, "You men can be such perverts."

O'Neill couldn't help grinning at this, "Obviously we're not the only ones."

"You should hear her fantasies about you when we're out and had a few drinks." Janet remarked in a teasing tone to him.

He crossed his arms and his eyebrows rose with interest, "Like what?" He as well and his anatomy were at complete attention.

The doc glared and told him, "Take her up to your cabin for a week and you'll find out."

O'Neill's eyes widened but he contained his excitement.

She suggested, "I want you to take your jacket off when you go to the briefing. I want her to see her in your t-shirt. She's admitted to me how sexy she thinks you are in it." Janet then added, "Too bad you can't wear those nicely fitting khakis of yours as well." Frasier knew that if Sam saw him like that, it would raise her pulse higher on the exam.

"Should I go put them on?" Jack asked with a smug grin, "They're in my locker."

"No Colonel." Frasier disagreed, "That would defiantly be obvious and Hammond will also want to know why you are out of uniform."

He removed his jacket right there getting himself ready. "You've got a point doc." O'Neill had to agree with her on that and asked worried, "You're not planning on taking my vitals after the meeting…are you?" His heart was racing at this point.

"No…she's the problem." She assured him and then insisted, "Now get to the briefing." Frasier then informed him, "I'll come in right at the end of it and get Sam to the infirmary."

Jack turned to head out, stopped, turned around and asked one more question, "Should I tease her in anyway if she doesn't get aroused to arouse her?"

"No Colonel…I don't need her complaining to General Hammond before I get her examination." Janet told him bluntly, "Now go." She shooed him out of her office.

He practically jumped and almost left in a light run.

The Briefing was at 14:00 hours and it was 13:55 hours. O'Neill went in with his jacket off as the doc suggested. Jack hung his jacket over his chair and moved to sit down when Samantha Carter came in.

He stood back up and put his hands in his pockets and gave her the 'I know what's really wrong with you' grin. She froze in place when she saw him. Carter felt her heart race and her body react soon as he gave her that sexy grin of his. He then looked her up and down clearly indicating his desire. She immediately looked away uncomfortably.

Jack approached her and demanded an explanation in a low tone, "You care to tell me why you've been avoiding me Carter?"

"Not Really." Her answer was cold and direct.

"Why?" Jack inquired

Then she spat at him rudely, "None of your damn business!" Carter bumped into him on purpose and took her seat deliberately across from him.

_Good_ Jack thought_ I can intimidate her_. He crossed his arms and told her, "You and I are going to have us a little chat later, Carter." O'Neill informed her in his droll tone gloating at her with his eyebrows raised. She just squint her eyes glaring back at him.

General Hammond entered. Daniel and Teal'c sat down at the end of the table, one of them on each side of Hammond keeping as far away from Sam as possible. Hammond noticed her behavior already as well as the behavior of the rest of her team. He knew Dr. Frasier wasn't joking about Major Carter and he hadn't gotten her report yet, "Alright people, let's get this briefing started."

Through the whole meeting Carter was snapping at everyone and was especially insulting and antagonistic toward O'Neill in front of General Hammond. The meeting ended and Dr. Frasier arrived in the room just as planned to collect Sam.

Hammond declared, "Dismissed…" Everyone rose from their chairs. As Carter was about to leave The General ordered stopping her, "Not you Major, You are to accompany Dr. Frasier to the infirmary for a full medical examination and evaluation immediately."

"For what?!" Sam reacted childishly with her arms out.

O'Neill responded with a snarky, "For acting like a total bitch." _Should've added "in heat" _He thought after he'd said it.

Sam's jaw dropped at his remark. Janet walked up to her and took her gently by the arm, "Come with me to the infirmary Major." She requested but Sam stubbornly wouldn't budge.

Hammond then warned with a raise of his tone, "Major, Don't make me have you escorted there by force."

Carter looked at O'Neill who shook his head in warning. When she finally went with Frasier, She stared stonily at Jack. Soon as she was out of the room Hammond inquired, "Has she been this bad for a while?"

Daniel answered, "Yes sir." He dropped his arms putting his hands in his pockets.

Teal'c answered, "Indeed General Hammond. Major Carter has been over stressed and getting steadily worse over many months."

Hammond turned to Jack, "Colonel?"

Jack nodded answering faintly, "Yes sir…" He didn't want to give away any more information until Janet got the exam done. Then they all cleared the briefing room.

The General stopped O'Neill, "Colonel, I want to see you in my office as soon as I get Major Carter's results back from Dr. Frasier."

"Yes Sir." Jack left and prayed that Hammond wouldn't figure out what was really wrong with Carter.

At 16:00 hours O'Neill had just got to the infirmary to speak with Dr. Frasier when an irate Carter stormed out of the infirmary intentionally bumping into him in the hall way. She glared back at him as she went down the hall. Jack wanted to follow her but had to speak with Janet first, then General Hammond.

"Carter looks pissed doc." O'Neill observed pointing his thumb behind him. Then he clapped his hands and asked Frasier, "So…did you get the evidence Hammond needs?"

"Sure did." Janet answered making notes on a clipboard and requested, "Come with me into my office Colonel." He followed and took a seat as she closed the door behind her.

"So?" Jack asked rubbing his hands together, "Do you think Hammond will agree to this without suspicion?"

Frasier sat down and started typing Sam Carter's vitals on her computer, "Not a problem Colonel. After she saw you in that briefing she had the pulse and the blood pressure of a severe cardiac patient. Sam smarting off to you and everyone in the meeting with the General present convinced him before I even did her exam."

O'Neill's jaw dropped and he scratched his head getting a smug expression, "I guess I have that effect on her."

"Too bad you couldn't be in here when I did the exam." Janet remarked. "I would've loved to study her sexual stimuli around you." She finished the report on the computer and printed it.

He couldn't help but grin at that. "So what did you report on Carter?" She handed him the three pages with Sam's vitals and her recommendation for her.

"As you can read I wrote that _Major Samantha Carter is on down time and ordered away from the base for a minimum of a week's time. She is suffering from extreme exhaustion, a case of nerves, and severe irritability due to stress. It is my recommendation that she accompanies Colonel O'Neill to his cabin for rest and relaxation where she can be properly observed and will be away from computers, the internet and work for a minimum of seven days. After seven days if Colonel O'Neill does not feel Major Carter is not fully relaxed and ready to return to her duties. She will remain on downtime until he feels she is fit to do so_."

Jack then brought up in a tongue in cheek manner, "You know he's going to ask why you want me to take her to my cabin and why you want me to look after her?"

Frasier answered, "Both you and Hammond know Sam, Colonel. She'll sneak work with her if she is not properly looked after. Your cabin is secluded and twenty minutes from the nearest civilization and technology." She then added, "The main reason is when you give her what release she needs. She will have the privacy to let go as loud as she wants without any noise violation complaints from neighbors."

"So what did you tell Carter?" O'Neill asked knowing very well he still had to confront her.

"I insisted that she will be off duty soon as Hammond gets her physical." Janet paused and then told him, "And that she is going to accompany you to your cabin to make sure you take proper care of her."

"And you know I will do that." Jack smiled and stood with Carter's physical in hand. He couldn't wait for what General Hammond was going to say as he headed to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Three: Hammond's Orders **

General George Hammond of course didn't know the real reason why Major Samantha Carter was stressed out. That she was in her sexual peak and hadn't had a man in years. If he did he would never have allowed Colonel Jack O'Neill to chaperone her in the first place. He wasn't stupid. He knew of the attraction between his two best officers but they had proven their honor completely to him.

Dr. Janet Frasier had convinced him Carter was suffering from stress and overwork and it was now affecting those around her. He sat waiting for her report on Major Carter and it was about to arrive with Colonel O'Neill.

Jack was at the door to General Hammond's office grateful his physical state had calmed before he got there. He knocked on the door "Sir?" He held up Carter's physical.

"Come in Colonel." Hammond gestured him in, "Close the door." O'Neill walked in and shut the door behind him then handing the folder to the General. Jack stood in front of the desk with his hands in his pockets waiting for George's response as he read the physical.

Hammond finally said, "I agree with Dr. Frasier's assessment of Major Carter."

"Most of the SGC does Sir." Jack agreed with him cynically.

"She is clearly stressed out, overworked and exhausted." Hammond observed and then asked, "Do you know of anything personal going on that could be causing this?" He crossed his hands on his desk.

O'Neill suddenly got worried wondering if he knew. He bluffed and speculated, "There could be but she's been avoiding me so I wouldn't know for sure." He scratched his head.

"Why is she avoiding you Colonel?" George questioned, "I noticed she was vicious to you today."

"I don't know Sir." He got defensive with his hands up. "She's been avoiding me for weeks. She barely talks to me on missions lately. In fact Carter can't seem to get away from me fast enough."

"I'm wondering if it's something physical Colonel." Hammond questioned and added. "That's why I think the idea you and Dr. Frasier have to handle the Major's situation is a good one."

O'Neill's face went flat. _I thought the doc didn't tell him about her sexual peak. _He was now suddenly worried. "You do? I figured that you'd be totally against it Sir." He said surprised.

"No… taking Major Carter to your cabin in Minnesota and helping her get away from her work and relax where you're both secluded would be the best thing for her." George told him. Then he observed, "You've been needing to relieve some stress yourself."

Jack's eyes were getting bigger and his jaw slacked. _That's for sure._ His eyes started looking around.

Hammond then added, "And I think Frasier's recommendation that Carter be away from all machines and learn to have fun naturally is an excellent idea."

"She won't have a problem relaxing and having fun naturally at my cabin sir." He told him and then reminded him, "You know Carter will refuse this as stubborn as she is. You know as I do she will not let me help her with this. She will not let anyone help her if she can avoid it."

"Then I'll order her to." The General told him bluntly. Then he ordered, "You will do everything you know how to deal with whatever problem she's got by any means necessary."

O'Neill's eyebrows raised and he held his breath before he asked for clarification, "So I have your full support to handle this any way I have to?"

"Yes you have my complete support Colonel." Hammond told him and added, "And if you need any assistance with her…I'll be there. Just give me a call."

Jack was turning red and his eyes started to tear up containing his laughter. He assured the General, "I believe I can take care of this situation on my own fine Sir."

"Good…deal with Major Carter's situation as best as you see fit." George then insisted, "She will not return to duty until she is completely relaxed."

"She will be Sir if she has to be forced kicking and screaming to do it." O'Neill grinned. "I'll promise to deal with this to the best of my abilities." He held his breath waiting for his CO's response.

"Good Colonel, I'm sure you will…" Hammond was pleased "You're dismissed."

Jack left General Hammond's office in complete disbelief. He got to the elevator and died laughing soon as the doors closed. It stopped at another floor where Daniel and Teal'c were waiting. They stepped on and saw O'Neill laughing harder than they'd seen in the past six years.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other then back at him. Jackson calmly asked, "What…happened?"

"Something obviously amusing to Colonel O'Neill…" Teal observed with his hands behind his back. "Perhaps it has something to do with Major Carter."

Jack laughed even louder after the Jaffa's observation. How can he tell them that Hammond just ordered him to sleep with Carter and he didn't know it? O'Neill's laughing slowed a little and he coughed trying to catch his breath.

"So what's going on with Sam?" Daniel asked,

O'Neill stressed, "You two better keep this to yourselves to not embarrass her all over the base."

"We shall remain silent for Major Carter, O'Neill." Teal'c assured for himself and Jackson. "We do not wish to see any ridicule upon her."

"She's in her sexual peak and her hormones are higher than she's used to." Jack informed them as he began to regain his composure. Then he told them, "Frasier and General Hammond have ordered her on leave until she deals with it." O'Neill paused and took a breath to keep from laughing again, "And they've ordered me to take care of her problem by any means necessary."

Jackson's jaw hit the floor and Teal'c eyebrow raised. Daniel took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and said, "Let me get this straight." He put his glasses back on, "Frasier and Hammond unknowingly ordered you to sexually relieve her."

O'Neill corrected, "The doc knows. In fact it was her prescribed solution for Carter's stress levels." He paused and then continued, "Doc Frasier told Hammond that Sam was exhausted, overworked with a severe case of nerves. That's when Hammond ordered me to deal with her as the doc and I see fit."

Jackson and Teal'c look at each other silently, and then back at O'Neill.

"Major Carter is not going to be very pleased with the situation." Teal'c predicted. "She has displayed a great amount of animosity already."

Daniel then reminded him, "She's been avoiding you Jack. How do you think you're going to get her to submit to you relieving her?"

"Frasier and Hammond have told me they're ordering her to go with me to my cabin. She's not allowed near a computer or any machines for at least a week." O'Neill stated.

"So she is under orders to accompany you to your cabin." The Jaffa clarified, "And to let you deal with her situation…"

"Yes…then she'll have to face me and talk to me." Jack stated and informed them, "I'm going to see Carter now about this…discreetly."

The elevator doors opened. Daniel tells O'Neill, "It's been nice knowing you Jack." He pats Jack's shoulder leaves the elevator.

Teal'c bowed and told him, "It was an honor serving with you O'Neill." Then he left leaving O'Neill alone to his soon to be confrontation with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Four: Carter's Reaction **

Jack went to Carter's lab anyway even though Daniel, Teal'c and Doc Frasier thought it was a death sentence. He had been the one chosen to do this dirty deed and take care of her. So he felt it only right to deal with this quietly to save her as much embarrassment as possible.

Jack knew the truth and he was going to tell her as much. He knew he had to be gentle and careful with such a delicate, personal matter. He also had the prescription that Frasier wrote out to give to her.

O'Neill wouldn't have been as upset at having to relieve Carter if she hadn't been such a bitch to him lately. He also knew that she wanted him badly and he just had to get her to let go. _Knock on Wood_ he thought as got to her lab.

The door was closed and locked with a sign on it. Why was he not surprised? Jack pounded on the door, "Carter…I need to talk to you!" He insisted in a firm tone of voice.

"Go away! I don't want anything to do with you right now Sir!" Sam barked back through the door.

"Fine…Have it your way." He told her, pulled out his key card, slid it through the slot and typed in the code. The door opened. Jack went in, shut it behind him and relocked it. "Alright… enough of this avoiding me crap!" His hands went in his pockets while glaring at her.

She looked up from her monitor and retaliated, "I can avoid you as much as I want Sir!" Sam stood up from her station and walked toward the door, "If you don't leave me alone. Then I'll leave." She told him.

"Nice try Carter…" O'Neill grabbed her arm firmly stopping her. "I know exactly what's wrong with you and why you've been avoiding me." He grinned at her and he had the look in his eyes.

Sam froze right where she was starting to turn red in the face. She decided to face and challenge him, "Really? Enlighten me." She stood her ground, hands on her hips looking him in the eye.

Jack told her directly, "You're in your peak horny as hell and I turn you on." Then he added, "That's why you've been acting like such a bitch lately."

Her arms dropped from her hips to her sides and she started turning redder. "Oh…you wish Colonel." She spat at him mockingly. "I wouldn't have sex with you if… you were… the last man on the Stargate map." Sam turned her back to him crossing her arms and pouting.

O'Neill stated lowering his tone, "You and I both know that's a lie Carter." He paused and informed her, "I also know all about your trips to your quarters to relieve yourself." He couldn't help almost smiling over it.

Carter eyes grew, her jaw dropped and her face was now glowing so brightly if the lights were off she'd glow in the dark.

"I also know that that's where you go every time you've seen or been around me." Jack said smugly gloating and she didn't have to turn around to feel it either. "I'm not the only one who knows. General Hammond knows and he has put you on downtime immediately because of it."

"What?!" She finally turned around, "How would he know that? There are no cameras in my quarters?" Sam told him logically.

"Yeah…but the cameras in the hall keep a record of when and how many times you are going in there." O'Neill reminded her. Then he told her. "I've also been secretly tracking where you've gone on the internet." He paused and warned, "If Hammond found out you've been going to porn sites while on base, you'd be in more serious trouble than you are now Carter."

Carter then argued crossing her arms, "Oh and every member of personnel stationed here hasn't been looking at them, including you sir." She paused and then figured, "I bet even Hammond has been on them."

"Yeah…but not while they're on duty." Jack told her shoving his hands in his pockets. He then teased to lighten the situation, "I never knew you were the type Carter. You have some interesting tastes. You seem to like a lot of oral" He smiled at the end.

She just glared at him and demanded, "So who told you Janet?!"

"Yep…" He pulled out the prescription Janet wrote out of his pocket. "And Hammond agreed with her assessment of your situation." Jack held the paper out to her.

Carter ripped it from his hand and read it.

_A week of good hard hot sex from Colonel Jack O'Neill. _

_Janet Frasier_

Her eyes grew and her jaw hit the floor instantly. Her hand holding the note dropped to her side in disbelief. Sam looked at him viciously and told him, "If this is a joke Sir, I'm not laughing."

"That's right Carter…Nobody is laughing and I'm under direct orders from Hammond and Frasier to take care of you by any method I see fit." O'Neill notified her. "He is completely backing me on this one."

Carter's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "And what if I refuse Sir?" She argued crossing her arms trying to stare him down. "This isn't protocol." She affirmed.

Jack couldn't help grinning and told her, "Then he said he'd make it an order for you to cooperate with me." He crossed his arms. "He wants your problem solved or you will stay on downtime until you do."

"I'm going to see Hammond about this!" Sam was livid and stormed past O'Neill out the lab and down to Hammond's office.

"Go ahead Carter…" Jack called after her in the hall, "You're wasting your breath." He warned her.

Hammond sees a very irate Carter briskly storm in to his office. He tells her, "Major I need to talk to you."

Sam barks slamming the door shut, "I can't believe you'd order something like this Sir!" She was pacing, "You of all people!"

"When a member of my team is behaving out of the norm that's exactly what I do." He calmly justified himself and his order.

"You have no right going into my personal matters!" Her voice got louder and her hands were on her hips.

"When they compromise one of my best teams that's exactly what I do." Hammond clearly informed her, "You avoiding Colonel O'Neill on a regular basis has caused a great deal of trouble Major."

"How, I haven't put the team in danger have I?" Carter argued with her arms out.

"No but you've been isolating yourself from everyone Major. You stay in your lab. When you're not there, you're making visits to your quarters frequently. You've asked for food to be brought to you in your lab for weeks." The General then firmly notified her, "I know all about your recent activities." He pointed at her.

"You do?" She reacted starting to feel edgy her face turning white. This made Sam timorous fearful he may have found out she was taking care of herself every time she went to her quarters. He absolutely had no idea about it but after her discussion with O'Neill she couldn't take a chance in case Hammond did know.

"Yes, and I would say you have a serious problem." He observed, sighed deeply and then commented, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to solve your problem instead of O'Neill."

Sam's eyes grew to the size of frightened cartoon followed by a sudden bad taste in her mouth. She swallowed and refused nervously but politely "I don't feel very comfortable with that Sir."

"Would you feel more comfortable with Daniel or Teal'c?" He asked understandingly.

She shook her head. "No Sir, the Colonel will be fine." Sam now looked disgusted and she covered her face with her hand. Carter was trying to think of something else to say.

"Never mind," She finally just rationalized, "I think I'll just deal with this problem on my own Sir. I have for months anyway."

"No you won't major. I'm ordering you on immediate down time until further notice." He told her, "You will deal with this now and Colonel O'Neill is going to make sure you do deal with it. You are under direct orders to accompany O'Neill to his cabin." Hammond then gave her the ultimatum, "You will not be near a computer or machines for the next seven days. You will be blocked out of the system so you can't access it for the next seven days." He paused and finished, "If I find out anything you do relates to work, you will remain with O'Neill until he feels and I feel that you've dealt with your issue and are relaxed."

Carter opened her mouth to protest again but he silenced her. "Dismissed.", Hammond ordered her out of his office.

Sam left his office in complete shock over the situation. She couldn't believe that the General just ordered Jack to sleep with her, not that it would be bad. Carter secretly wanted to have O'Neill for years and Hammond (Unknowingly) just gave his approval.

Now Samantha Carter was going to have it out with Janet. She pouted as she now stormed for the elevator heading for the infirmary.

She went to see her to demand what's going on. Carter stormed into Frasier's office causing the door to hit the wall. "I can't believe you Janet! What the hell did you tell General Hammond?!" Sam barked at her.

Frasier shut the door and locked it. She told her loudly flat out, "Over stressed and over exhausted with a severe case of nerves." She paused and pointed out, "And you just proved my diagnosis by behaving badly during the briefing and then storming into his office bawling him out."

Sam bit her lip her eyes glaring into Janet's. She was huffing just out of anger. Carter demanded, "What'd you tell Colonel O'Neill?!" She holds up the prescription, "And don't lie to me I know!"

"I told him the truth Sam! That you haven't had sex in so long you've turned into a complete raving lunatic!" Janet stated calmer then she did, "The Colonel agrees with me."

Carters jaw dropped in shock. She commented, "Well I'm sure he did after you gave him an erection. I saw it in his pants before the briefing and when he came to my lab."

"Oh and I'm sure the thought to yank his pants down didn't once even enter your mind." Frasier said facetiously, "It's been on your mind for months, possibly years."

"You know how much trouble we can get into." Sam growled at her.

"The way you're going it will get found out so you're going to get relieved and you will stay on down time until Colonel O'Neill thinks you're relaxed enough to go back on active duty." Janet stood her ground and exorcised her authority with Sam. "Now you will go with O'Neill to his cabin in Minnesota and you will let him take care of you and you will relieve that sexual tension you have pent up. Is that understood Major?!"

Carter was furious opening the door hard. Frasier ordered pointing at the door, "You will leave as of now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Five: Convincing Carter**

Jack was walking down the corridor to meet with Dr. Janet Frasier at her request. On his way there he saw Carter come out the infirmary door. She was now exasperated and on the verge of tears. Stubborn as she was, she was not going to give Jack the satisfaction of seeing her cry over this. Sam gave him a look over her shoulder letting him know he was on her shit list.

It was clear to him that Carter wasn't going to cooperate very easily. He knew he was going to be in hell until she calmed down. Jack decided that he was going to relieve some of her tension even if it only calmed her long enough to get her to his cabin. He knew he had to talk to Frasier but O'Neill just couldn't leave Sam in her state any longer. So he finally turned around and followed her.

"Carter!" He called out to her as he caught up with her at the door to her quarters.

"Get away from me!" She demanded as she opened the door and went in.

Jack followed behind her and locked the door soon as he was inside, "Carter." He approached her and she backed away from him, "Will you just calm down and listen to me for a sec." He tried to reason with her.

About to cry, she yelled "How could you all betray me like this?!" Sam backed around to the other side of the bed.

He tried to convince her, "We did not betray you Sam." O'Neill assured her "We're trying to help you."

"Help me!" Carter yelled unconvinced, "Putting me on downtime until I get laid! How is that helping me?"

"Well doing it yourself hasn't done much of anything!" He observed, "You've become a hormonal bitch!"

"Well you would be too if you couldn't be with who you're attracted to!" Sam finally cried and her voice lowered in tone. "I can't even be in the same room with you anymore without getting aroused or nearly embarrassing myself."

"Nearly?" Jack reacted stating. "You did embarrass yourself during the briefing treating everyone especially me like crap in front of General Hammond." He took a breath and pointed out, "You screwed yourself as far as he was concerned then. We didn't have to do anything." O'Neill stepped closer to her.

Sam was breathing heavily and couldn't think of a response knowing her CO was right. She sank down on the edge of her bed and broke down for a minute. Then she admitted sobbing, "I don't even remember the last time I've been with anyone." Carter wiped her eyes.

Jack stood right in front of her and remarked, "The way you've been acting. It must have been quite a while." He started pacing a few feet with his hands in his pockets.

She finally joked for the first time, "I starting to think I'm a virgin again."

Jack's eyes looked around and his eyebrows were raised. "That is a long time." He grinned, commented and handed her a tissue off the nightstand so she could blow her nose, "And I thought I was celibate." O'Neill scratched his head.

"Believe me Sir." Carter looked up at him. "You don't know what celibacy is." She started crying again. "My body is going crazy. I wake up aroused, I'm aroused all day. I'm aroused before I go to sleep. I feel like I'm living in PMS twenty-four seven lately."

O'Neill observed, "We've noticed." His hands went back in his pockets. He then admitted, "You're not the only one aroused all the time." Jack sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her, "Everyone has a time where their perpetually horny, Carter." He looks up at the ceiling and gestures with arm in a joking tone, "This happens to be your time."

Sam laughed and smiled sniffing. Then she started crying again and nuzzled on his shoulder. He kissed her on the head and told her, "Hey…don't I always take care of you Carter."

She wiped her eyes and softly recalled, "Yes."

"And you know you could've come to me with this problem and I would've been glad to help in a heartbeat?" Jack asked her with a grin.

Sam smiled and turned her face to look at him remarking, "Yes Sir…I'm sure you were."

"Are you going to follow Hammond and Frasier's orders and let me take care of this for you?" O'Neill looked her in the eyes and stroked her face.

Carter surprised him with a brief kiss on the lips. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes again.

"I take that as a yes." He bent down and kissed her on the lips again. Sam got more aggressive making the kiss more passionate taking his breath away. Jack had been aroused before but now he was painfully aroused. He knew if he didn't stop her soon he was going to take her now.

Carter's hand slid over his groin. He broke away quick and breathless removing her hand. Jack told her, "Go home and get packed Sam." He got up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Oh… come on Sir?" She pleaded her body desperately aching for him. "Can't we just have a quicky?"

"Not here." O'Neill answered, "We don't need Hammond finding out what's really going on."

"Not even five minutes?" Carter asked persuasively turning over lying on her stomach looking at him seductively with her chin on her hand.

Jack froze at the door a realization hitting telling him exactly what he was going to be dealing with for the next seven days at his cabin. He sadly disappointed her, "Sorry Carter…you'll just have to wait." Then he insisted, "Now go home, get packed." O'Neill opened the door, "I'll pick you up in the morning." Then he was gone.

Carter laid face down on her bed groaning in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Six: Trip Preparations**

O'Neill finally made his way to Frasier's office looking worn out. "Hey doc…what did you want to see me about?" He shut the door behind him so they could talk privately.

"Preparing you for your week with Sam…" She handed him two prescription bottles. Janet started to tell him, "One is a pain killer for your knees…"

Jack opened the other one and saw little blue diamond shaped pills in it. He told her, "I have no problems lasting doc." He tried to hand the bottle back, "I don't need Viagra."

"You will in a few days Colonel." Frasier warned, "Women in their sexual peak can tire a man out easily, especially one like Sam who hasn't had it in a while."

His eyebrows raised a moment, "I can handle Carter in every situation and I have doc. This situation should be no different." O'Neill was overconfident as usual.

Frasier told him, "Keep them just in case and take vitamin E for your sex drive and Vitamin B for energy and stamina." She also added, "She's on the pill so you don't have to worry about that issue."

"Okay doc." At this point he just wanted to get out of there and get home packing. Jack opened her office door and tried to leave.

Janet then asked, "So is she still being stubborn or has she finally agreed to her downtime with you?"

Jack grinned, "Considering she just tried to jump me in her quarters. I think it's a safe bet she's more than ready to cooperate. It was so hard on me to leave her lying on the bed like that." He tensed up at his painfully aroused state.

Frasier had to ask, "Why didn't you Colonel? It could've relaxed you and her long enough to get to Minnesota."

O'Neill answered, "I want guaranteed cooperation when we get there without arguments." He paused leaving and told her, "And I'm afraid if we start we can't stop." He finally managed to escape Janet's office so he could leave the mountain to go home and go shopping for their trip.

Meanwhile Major Samantha Carter had gone out and bought some nice lingerie. She knew he liked things that were simple in general. So she settled for simple but slightly revealing. Sam also bought some sex technical manuals on positions technique since she had been restricted from the net per General Hammond's orders. She plotted to read them openly while Jack was driving just to torture him. _That'll teach him to leave me the way he did earlier. _Sam thought smiling wickedly.

She got back to her house and packed everything she could possibly need. Carter determined the best book to torture the guy was the _Fellatio Techniques _book. She couldn't wait to see if he would swerve off the road when he saw it.

Colonel Jack O'Neill decided to buy some things in one of the adult stores in town. He wanted to have everything covered for every scenario imaginable. After all this was his first time with Sam and he didn't want to look out of practice. The problem was he didn't know what flavor and scents she liked for massage oil… Bingo, blue-raspberry flavor. He picked up the bottle, opened the cap and smelled it.

Jack confused, not knowing anything about her intimate tastes half wondered if he should just call her and ask. He also prayed she wasn't into anything weird as he looked through the numerous level massage books.

Finally selecting his items that he figured she would approve of without her present.

O'Neill started for the register when he spotted General Hammond walking in.

He froze not knowing whether to freak out or laugh. _Oh…crap. I am so fucked if he sees me. _He thought thinking of a strategy of how to get through this. _Maybe he won't see me._ Jack prayed hiding behind one of the shelves.

Too late…

Hammond came around the corner and saw O'Neill. They froze out of shock speechless staring at each other turning beet red. Both had no idea what to say or do. The General looked over the items Jack was buying which were the more innocent of items. Jack finally acted casual as if nothing was abnormal and officially greeted him, "Sir…"

"Colonel…" George greeted him back and went about his business.

O'Neill went up to the cashier, paid for his things and left. When he got inside his truck, Jack left out a breath he'd been holding "That was close…" He took a breath, started his truck and drove home to finish packing. He realized he had to call Carter and give her his ETA time.

Carter had just about finished packing when O'Neill's call came through, "Hello Sir…"

"You won't believe who I just ran into at the porn shop." Jack had to tell her about this.

"Who?" She curiously asked.

"Hammond." He couldn't help but smirk.

Sam's eyes grew and she covered her mouth giggling. "What'd you two do?" She was dying to hear this.

"We greeted each other and went about our business." Jack replied in his innocent tone.

"Thank God." She commented relived and the asked him, "What were you doing in an adult shop anyway?"

"To get things for the week and then I realized I didn't know what your tastes are or what to buy because you weren't there with me." O'Neill stated.

"Well thank God I wasn't." Sam remarked, "How would we have ever explained to Hammond why we were both there?"

"Good point." Jack agreed then told her, "I'll be there around 08:00 hours. Be ready for me."

"Oh I will…" Carter promised him in sultry tone, "And you're so going to pay for earlier today Sir."

He then insisted, "Sam…we're going to do the nasty all week. I don't want you moaning and screaming Sir while writing under me."

"Yes Jack." She corrected in a teasing tone of voice, "So confident aren't we. I can't wait till you get here."

Jack knew he was in serious trouble now and started getting excited physically as hell. "See you in the morning." He used a controlled tone and hung up not letting her know she had the upper hand. O'Neill didn't know yet what he was getting into. But this was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Seven: A Very Long Trip**

Samantha Carter was so going to get vengeance for what Jack did. All of her luggage was sitting by the door awaiting Jack's arrival.

She wore a shorter skirt than usual and a low cut short-sleeved button up sweater so her cleavage would be more alluring. Sam wore thigh high silk stockings with garters and matching heeled sandals. She was debating to go without a bra and panties but decided she should wear them because of the public stops they'd be making. Carter couldn't wait for O'Neill to see her attire and time how quick he'd be all over her.

Jack O'Neill had finished packing the bed of his truck and was on his way to pick up Sam. He talked to Janet that morning and found out what to wear to really grab Sam's attention. He settled for a tighter pair of pants, one of his long tees with the sleeves pushed to his forearms, and his leather jacket. _This ought to do her in_ He thought as he drove off to get Carter.

Off the subject O'Neill wondered what Hammond was at the porn shop for. He and Sam would die for that information.

Sam was so anxious she was pacing for almost a half an hour when his truck finally pulled up in front of her house. She checked her purse to make sure the book was in there she wanted to torture him with. The next minute he was knocking at her door.

Jack stood there as the door opened revealing Sam Carter in the hottest outfit he'd ever seen on her. His jaw dropped, his eyebrows hit his hair line and his eyes grew. "Sweet…" was all he could say as he took her in.

Carter looked at him pretty much the same way. She looked from his head down to his feet and back up. Sam got control of herself quicker than he did. Her eyes did settle on specific areas making sure he knew she looked deliberately.

He thought he was going embarrass himself if he didn't stop gawking at her. O'Neill politely asked, "May I take these for you?" He looked at the bags.

"Sure…" Sam smiled and stepped out of his way. She watched as he carried her luggage taking the opportunity to look over his behind in those tight pants. She finally did something she always wanted to do and pinched him on his behind startling him.

Jack jumped almost dropping the baggage, "Carter." He complained.

"I'm sorry Sir…I just couldn't help myself with you displaying that butt of yours in front of me." She faked an apology to him grinning wickedly.

O'Neill lowered the tailgate of the truck bed and put her luggage inside securing it with his. He then teased, "I'm going to have to put you over my knee and spank you if you don't behave." He wasn't into that sort of thing… really.

Carter gave this _Oh I'm really scared_ expression as she waited for him to unlock the cab doors. He came up a foot behind her using his remote.

Jack graciously opened the passenger door for her. She turned around and he slid his hands under her rear instead of her waist and lifted her up into the seat. He gave her this amorous look grinning as he shut her door. Then he got in the driver's side seat shut the door and buckled his seatbelt. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet…" Sam answered and glanced downstairs as she pulled on her seatbelt securing it.

"I meant breakfast Sam." O'Neill corrected her knowing exactly what she had in mind but she was just going to have to wait until they got to his cabin. So he was the one who was going to have to remain in control.

She replied, "That's what I meant." She kept on her game with him. Sam was determined to break him down at least once during this long drive. She crossed and uncrossed her legs and his eyes looked her up and down before finally pulling onto the road.

They were originally going to go for sit down but O'Neill strategically decided on doughnuts and coffee considering their aroused states. His discomfort during the trip caused him to squirm several times and Carter observed him very closely the whole time.

After a few hours she finally asked him, "Would you like me to take care of you Sir?"

Jack looked over at her his eyes looking her over again more hungrily every time. He wasn't going to let her win. He was going to have her jumping him first. O'Neill finally told her, "Jack…Sam…No, that won't be necessary." _I'm going to fill my trousers if I keep this up._ His discomfort was becoming almost unbearable now.

Carter smiled at him and said, "Fine, have it your way." She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. Then she asked, "Do you mind if I read Jack?"

"No, go ahead…" Jack just made a big mistake and he knew it when she pulled _the Fellatio Techniques _book out and deliberately started reading it with the front cover facing him so he could see the title.

He squirmed and slumped down in his seat feeling his breaking point coming. Sam thought she had him when he pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Carter thought in victory _Finally!_ But she was sadly disappointed when he unbuckled and got out of the truck.

Jack told her, "I'll be right back!" He ran into the woods until he knew she couldn't see him. Sam wasn't stupid. She knew exactly where he went and why and was tempted to go watch him. A few minutes later Jack came out of the woods walking abnormally. He got back in the truck and re-buckled his safety belt. "Sorry about that, you hungry?" He apologized.

Sam crossed her arms irritated even though she still broke him first. She hoped to see some action out of him when he did. She finally answered him, "No I'm fine." She was too irritated to say any more to him.

Ten hours later, they'd driven half the distance and it was starting to get dark. They'd pulled off for dinner and gas. Sam went to the restroom and thoroughly cleaned herself just in case she did get some action out of him that night. Oh she was hoping he was into oral like her fantasies.

They ate as quickly as they could barely say a word because the discussion they wanted to have was inappropriate for a restaurant. O'Neill and Carter both wondered what the others sexual tastes and fantasies were. They were back on the road and sat silently for another few hours still clammed up again from his recent incident.

Sam had been anxious and was getting more irritated the whole drive waiting for him to do something to relieve her frustrations. But he made it clear she was going to wait until they got to his cabin. By this time she was eyeing him hungrily from the passenger seat.

What she didn't know was there were ice problems on the road and he was worried about them. Jack was not ignoring her intentionally at all. Carter started to cry she was so sexually frustrated and aroused at this point.

O'Neill heard her and looked over at her. He could tell even in the dark she was crying. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"You said you'd take care of me." She sobbed out of frustration.

"I said not until we get to my cabin Carter…but now we have a bit of a problem with ice road warnings. I can't play hooky with you while driving on dangerous roads when I have to shift." Jack explained with as much frustration in his tone as her. "I want us to make it to my cabin alive." He told her in a sarcastic tone, "or we'll be screwed instead of screwing…and I've waited too many years as it is to do that."

"And I haven't…" She got mad and cried again. Then Carter regained some voice control and threatened him now going over the edge, "If you don't take care of me right now so help me Jack!"

"Oh like that's going to keep me in the mood Carter…" He commented cynically. "With how risky the roads are…what can you possibly do to me?" Jack challenged her, big mistake. He had no choice but to watch the road for dangers and the road to his cabin was close.

Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over closer to him. He got worried, looked over at her quickly then back on the road. Her hands were on his pants undoing his fly. Jack panicked, "Sam…what the hell are you doing?!" He looked down then back up.

"Better watch the road Jack…" She warned him.

Jack's eyes went wide and he gulped. "Carter NO!!" He barked loudly in refusal feeling her mouth on him.

The truck swerved almost going off the road. Jack regained control and got back on the road. "Carter! Stop! Right now!" He insisted growling fusing his eyes on the road his acceleration increasing out of reflex.

The road to his cabin came up and he headed onto it. O'Neill felt the pressure increasing in his groin. "Oh…God!" He growled and his breathing got heavier, "Carter!" He felt his climax building quickly. His tune changed suddenly, "Don't stop…" Jack was getting close.

Carter stopped right before his climax and moved off of him.

"Carter!!" He roared at her.

She grinned and moved over to her seat again and gloated. "Now you know how I felt yesterday Jack."

"Oh…you're so going to pay for that Sam…" O'Neill promised with heat, anger and frustration in his voice. The truck pulled up to his cabin with a screeching halt. He practically leaped out of his side leaving the driver's side door open heading over to her side.

Sam managed to just unbuckle her belt when the passenger door flew open. "JACK!!" She screamed out when he aggressively dragged her out of the seat and flung her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" Sam cried out.

"You are so fucked Carter!" Jack announced carrying her fireman style to the front door. He unlocked it with precision and they were inside the door slamming behind them. Some objects were heard being roughly moved or crashing and within a few minutes she was screaming his name so loud it could be heard outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Eight: Arrival Night**

After Sam pulled that little going down on him stunt in his truck leaving him un-sated, Jack had to have her so desperately that he carried her into the cabin leaving the passenger door open and their things in the vehicle. They didn't even make it to the bedroom before he was on her.

He had flung her roughly on the dining table, removed her panties and was inside her within less than a minute letting her have it good. It took less than five minutes before he had her moaning and screaming his name loudly. He followed her not much later and collapsed on her. Couple of minutes later, Jack rose off of her, situated himself, stepped back looking at her, and warned her, "Don't ever tease me again or I won't be so easy on you."

Jack turned around and finished adjusting his clothes while heading for the front door to go outside to get their things out of his truck. Carter groaned demanding, "Jack…where are you going? Get back here. I'm still horny…"

He stopped in place and turned around telling her, "I'm getting our things and then I need to buy groceries so we can eat."

"You can eat me…" She smiled at him still lying on the table. Carter pointed to their chair. "I can just lay here and you can sit in that chair."

O'Neill remarked with his index fingers up, "Save that idea for later…" He turned around and headed down to the truck and got their luggage and bags out.

Sam sat up and got off the table following him not bothering to put her panties back on. She went outside and helped him bring the stuff in to the cabin. He finally shut his truck and locked it. Then he followed her back into the cabin looking at her behind the whole way. Jack noticed that her skirt wasn't pulled down clearly showing she had nothing under it which made him smile and desire her again.

He knew he was more than ready for the next round when they got back inside. His eyes were feral looking at her. He was planning his next seduction and locale already.

Carter asked turning around facing him, "So are you going to show me around?"

O'Neill shut the door and locked it behind him. "The bedroom is this way…" He guided her with his hand on her rear down the hall. The thought to just take her was starting to overwhelm him. Jack hadn't even seen out of her clothes yet. He'd been just relieving them both. But what should they expect after all those years of unresolved sexual tension.

They dropped the bags on the ground. Then almost as if she read his mind, she turned around and backed against the wall. Sam softly told him, "Right here…" He turned around with her and pressed against her pushing her into the wall their arms wrapped around each other kissing passionately.

He took her against the wall this time they lasted about seven minutes. O'Neill's knees would give out if they went any longer. Jack helped lower Sam down, took her hand and led her down to the master bedroom.

They finally got to the bedroom and closed the door. She lay down on the bed and he crawled up to her opening legs placing his head in between them. For the next twenty-minutes Carter's moaning echoed throughout the house. Jack's name was screamed the last ten. It was obvious whatever he was doing he was extremely good at it.

Jack got off the bed, removed his t-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and removed his pants and boxers. Sam finally removed her clothing. He was back on top of her the next moment and inside her again. The next stream of moaning went on for another half hour and the bed sounded as if it was going to break through the thick walls. This time Sam came louder and he loudly cried out her name when he came in the end.

A couple of hours later, the bedroom door opened and a sweaty O'Neill came out in just a pair of boxers. He needed his pain killers for his knees or he wasn't going to be able to keep going. Jack got out some bottled water out for both of them and took the pain medication. He had this smug grin on his face as he drank his water.

Four orgasms…three in his case and they'd been there five hours. O'Neill decided to have a seat in one of the chairs to let his pain killers kick in. Sam had fallen asleep anyway and he was soon going to join her after that twenty hour drive from Colorado to Minnesota. Jack felt really superior at the moment and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Jack had just sat down with his bottle taking a sip he heard Sam call, "J...a...c...k...!" He froze in place while taking a swig of his water his eyes wandering around. O'Neill grinned smugly knowing she was ready for more by the way she called him.

"Coming…" He called in reply that's exactly what he hoped to be doing soon. He and his manhood were surprisingly up to the task again. Jack scampered in to the bedroom with water bottles in hand the door closing right behind him. This time it was his turn for pleasure and could tell she did well from him screaming Sam's name when he climaxed within twenty-minutes. Then there was silence.

The next hour they were both moaning and screaming within a half-hour but the location was somewhere other than the bed because the noises accompanying their moaning were different.

Finally Carter was asleep again. He had finished using the bathroom and stumbled out exhausted. He stopped in the doorway and leaned on it to support himself. Jack looked at her under the sheets and grinned for two reasons, one that he wore her out again and two that he would finally get to rest.

Jack dressed and meandered out of the bedroom to do some things. First he had to turn on the generator to get the heat running in the house. O'Neill had gone outside to do that. When he went back in the house, he turned the heater on. _Five orgasms in one night, and I 'm pooped. _Jack thought as he slid into a chair sprawled at the dining room table.

They had been customary in sexual behavior with how rough they were with each other. A few minutes later, he stood up and went back in the bedroom. He went back to bed and finally fell asleep spooned up to Sam's back. What O'Neill didn't know was that his week with Carter was only starting and she had only just begun to relieve her sexual appetites.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Nine: Day One**

Samantha Carter woke up with Jack O'Neill next to her. He was spooned up behind her when they fell asleep but he had rolled on his back. She was in the mood again already, _What is going on with me? _She thought still sexually un-sated. Knowing the only way to relieve it, she moved her hand onto Jack started stroking him to arouse him.

He moaned in his sleep and in less than a minute he was ready. Sam straddled his lap and started moving on him. O'Neill awoke thinking he was having a dream his eyes opening, "Mmm….Sam…" His hands slid up onto her hips and he immediately started moving with her. They came in ecstasy a couple minutes later.

Carter collapsed on top of him and rolled off him groaning, "I don't know what's wrong with me." She clawed her hair in frustration unable to calm her sex drive…still.

"Maybe you're horny…" Jack cynically suggested, "And you haven't had any in so long your body is now awake down there."

"Awake is not how I'd classify it Jack." She groaned again from tiredness, "It's like I can't get enough of it." Sam speculated nodding off with a yawn.

"That's what we're here for Carter." Jack reminded her as crawled out of bed naked heading to the bathroom to take a leak, "To take care of that." O'Neill used the facilities and took a long shower getting ready to head to the store to buy groceries.

When he came back out, strangely Carter had fallen asleep again. Jack got dressed and headed out to run his errands.

O'Neill bought everything they could possibly need from the store for the week. He also bought one nice bottle of champagne, Guinness, beer, sodas, and more waters. Jack also bought a pack of red bull energy drinks in case he got tired and with Carter so far that was going to be a strong probability. He also bought a dozen red roses for her so the trip wouldn't be completely sexual purposes. After two hours of shopping, O'Neill headed back to the cabin.

Sam woke up an hour and a half after he left. She looked around for him and saw a note on her pillow. Carter picked it up and read it, _Went to store…be back soon…Jack. _

She smiled and felt her legs and groin. Sam realized that she needed to shave in both places and since he was gone she would have the time. She was surprised he went down on her unshaven anyway. Most men wouldn't have but this was Jack.

Carter took a nice hot bath and shaved her legs, under her arms and between her legs. _This should drive him crazy. _She thought wickedly and stood up turning on the shower. Sam let the water out of the tub and washed her hair and body.

She came out after drying off and went to her suitcase. Carter found herself libidinous again and found her peach teddy, panties and matching robe to put on. _I hope he likes this…_She worried at the same time as she put them on. Sam dried her hair and put makeup on, not too much just enough.

Jack had gotten home and was putting the groceries away. He was also setting up to cook breakfast for them both and had coffee on. O'Neill had put the red roses in a vase on the dining table with a card next to it. He was making pancakes when she exited the bedroom down the hall.

"Morning Jack…" Carter greeted him walking by the kitchen in the lingerie and robe.

"Morning Sam…" O'Neill's eyes did a double take when she walked by. He stood there gawking at her with his jaw slacked and eyes wide completely forgetting he was cooking. Jack was turned on again within seconds and lusting. He swallowed as he looked her up and down.

Sam found the roses on the dining table and picked up the card smiling. He saw her find them and when she looked at him he turned away shy and swift back to his cooking. Jack's mind wasn't in his head anymore though. He barely managed to finish the pancakes and get them off the grill.

She read the note. It said _I love you! _Carter was so moved she went into the kitchen and hugged him hard from behind. She wasn't as much in an amorous mood anymore after reading it. Sam told him, "I love you too."

His heart stuck in his throat and he closed his eyes. Carter turned him around and told him, "and I'm going to show you just how much." She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down to the most passionate kiss they ever had. His arms went around her embracing her tightly.

Pancakes forgotten, O'Neill lifted her up in his arms continuing to kiss her and carried her over to the living room. He gently laid her on the fur rug in front of the burning fireplace. Then he covered her body with his and both their bodies came alive. This day was obviously going to be romantic…not lustful and Jack planned it that way.

A few hours later they laid on the rug with no clothing remaining both having champagne flutes in their hands. He had bought a bottle of Dom Perignon which was not cheap but this was a special occasion. Jack sipped on his champagne flute and told her, "I was going to have one romantic day and night with you." He was lying on his side facing her doing the same. "This is how I imagined our first night would've been." Jack confessed stroking her bare arm with his fingers.

He admired her beauty in the firelight. O'Neill then said sweetly, "I imagined what you looked like nude many times in my fantasies." His hand gently went over one of her breasts.

Sam smiled and asked, "So do I disappoint?" She set her champagne flute down on the wood floor. Then she slid her hand over his pecs and abs. "So do I look like what you imagined?"

"Better." Jack replied softly. "You're one of the most gorgeous women I've ever seen." Then he changed his tone slightly and added, "But I'm bias I thought you looked gorgeous in your BDU's" She giggled blushing and he asked, "Did you ever imagine what I'd look like?"

Carter answered shyly, "I pretty much saw all of you except full frontal. You always had boxers on when you weren't in uniform and they hid what I was most curious about."

O'Neill sat up more and inquired, "Except full frontal..? Did you see me nude from behind?" She started blushing and looked away. He had to know now, "When did you see me?"

Sam smiled biting her lower lip, "In the locker room…" She confessed and explained, "I thought it was empty so I went in and saw more than I planned."

Jack waited to hear the rest looking at her, "Where?"

"You just came out of the shower and your butt was facing me and you were getting your clothes out of the locker." Carter smiled still blushing. "My first instinct was to leave but I became paralyzed looking at that rear of yours…and your legs." She paused and told him, "Do you know how bad I wanted to touch you? I almost undressed and walked up behind you."

He smiled at her and remarked, "Damn cameras…" He was also starting to feel himself getting interested again. Jack asked her, "How long did you stay and how much did you see?"

"I saw a three quarter view and almost got a glimpse of you flaccid but not quite. You turned back toward the locker and had stepped into your boxers." Sam told him and looked down at his package for emphasis, "Most of your impressive manhood I heard gossip and rumors about it. Janet wouldn't tell me but told me I'd be impressed."

"Are you?" Jack knew the answer because her jaw dropped the first night when they were in the light in his bedroom.

"Very much so, I believe you're the biggest I've had. I can see why you have attitude with what you possess between your legs." Carter flattered him and told him straight, "and I haven't had many men in my life. Most of what I learned about sex was from books."

O'Neill commented, "You must have read a lot of books from what I've experienced with you so far."

"You haven't seen nothing yet Jack." She hinted and gave him a teasing look as she sipped from her glass again. His jaw was slacked and his eyes were intense turning black.

He pulled her on top of him unexpectedly and she laughed from his sudden action. They kissed again while his hands slid down her back over her rear and back up. Jack asked her, "Are there any positions you've always wanted to try or techniques?"

Sam got off him and headed into the bedroom a minute. He sat up waiting and she came out with a sexual positions book. Carter sat on the couch showing him the cover. Jack couldn't get next to her fast enough. He read, "Over 100 positions…"

They flipped through them. A couple of them grabbed their attention. O'Neill saw some of the erotic ones and remarked, "Most of these would kill my knees."

Carter added her own remark, "Some of these would kill me…" She saw one of them and commented, "You'd have to be a gymnast to do some of those."

"Let's find one more romantic…" Jack suggested, "Tomorrow we'll get to the kinky stuff." He promised and kissed her passionately dragging her into his lap and cuddling her. O'Neill looked in the book while she held him, "Oh we'll definitely try this one." The rest of the night though was instinct and love making for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Ten: Day Two**

Jack O'Neill woke up the most rested and happy he'd been for several years of his life. He had the woman he loved Samantha Carter in his arms after a fabulous night of fabulous love making. They both decided that today would be act on lust day and they looked through several positions and chose some.

He knew he had to get himself ready to last several romps so his first strategy was to clean up. O'Neill knew he had to be clean and shaven if he was going to be most appealing. He knew his genitals were the most important to be clean. Jack dressed himself in his blue jeans and a long white tee and went into the kitchen.

The first thing he pulled out of the refrigerator was a can of Red Bull. O'Neill gulped it down in a couple drinks hoping the energy drink would ready him sooner. Sam had notified him she wanted him rougher today. So he had made sure he was going to be charged up and ready for her. Jack pulled out the sex positions book and looked at her selections as he waited for some pancakes and sausage to cook.

Carter woke up and got in the shower deciding her next move. As she soaped down her body she decided she wanted to be the dominant one and make him her love slave for the day. Sam had some serious sexual tension to release and wanted the release badly but she feared she would clam up. After all she never got to finish the rest of her locker room fantasy she had all those years ago.

She walked in and he looked over his shoulder smiling at her. Jack turned around already ready for action but reading sex positions can do that to a man. He reminded Carter, "So what fantasy do you want to do first?" His breathing was deep already and he added, "After we eat first."

"Good Idea." Sam walked over to him undid his jeans, yanked them down and kneeled between his legs. As she started to pleasure him, he moaned and moved his hands fumbling to the burner knobs behind him turning them off. Then they tightly gripped the counter and held on as she continued.

Jack felt his climax close already. A few minutes later he moaned her name, his body shook and he came, his knees slightly buckling while he screamed the whole time.

Sam finished rose up and told him, "I've wanted to yank your pants down and do that for years."

Jack smiled at her and told her, "I can't wait for the rest of today." His eyebrows were raised looking at her. He and junior were getting excited again already. O'Neill finally got their food onto plates and took them to the table.

They ate their breakfast and from the look in Carter's eyes he could tell he was going to get more soon and he was more than up to the task waiting for her next move. She scanned the room thinking where she wanted him. Jack finally had to ask, "So where do you, and what do you want next?"

Sam stood up looking amorously at him taking her plate into the kitchen. He followed suit figuring she wanted what she wanted in there. She laid her plate in the sink and he pressed behind her as he set his plate on top of hers Carter teasingly rubbed against him as she was moving over to another counter.

Jack followed and saw her bend over the counter lying her head and chest on it letting him know she wanted him from behind.

She cried out and he was moving in and out like she told him she imagined it the last night. Carter asked him as he was giving her pleasure, "So…did…you imagine this position in my lab…or the briefing room..?" Only she could make conversation during sex.

O'Neill breathed in spurts answering her, "Yeah…and…most of them…I was on…top…with your legs…wrapped around me…" He caught his breath and continued, "I always wanted…to…be able…to…see…your face…when you came."

"Harder Jack…" Sam breathed and he obeyed. She was moaning and clawing the counter now feeling her climax building. Carter then asked, "Was I…dressed…or…undressed..?"

"Dressed…" Jack felt his climax starting to build and groaned, "You were…in…your…dress blues…so you…were…wearing…a skirt…" The pressure was building more. He continued talking now just to slow his climax, "I…had…your jacket...shirt…and bra undone." O'Neill's hands grabbed hers, "And…your skirt…was up…to your waist…"

Sam's climax began and she told him, "I…fantasized that one too but…you had your shirt open…and you still had your…pants…on" She was moving in sync with him moaning in a steady stream. Carter was coming hard and ordered, "Jack! NOW!!"

Jack let go and felt himself come along with her their waves flowing together. He smiled and laughed from their joining. She was laughing and her body tingled all over when both their bodies went limp and relaxed. He finished, sealed his jeans and moved to one of the dining chairs to sit down a minute.

Sam came over and hugged him around his neck from behind. She told him, "Rest up fly boy…I'm still…really… horny…" She licked his earlobe and moved into the living room to sit on the sofa.

His jaw slacked and his eyebrows shot up. _This woman is going to kill me. _He thought staring ahead. Then his manhood told him, _Oh what a way to die…_Jack got up quickly and went back into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. This time he pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and drank it down. Then he heard his name called, "J…a…c…k…"

His eyes went flat. O'Neill was now determined _I'm going to wear her out if it's the last thing I have to do…_He wasn't quite ready just yet and needed a few more minutes before his next romp with her. Then he made a strategic decision _Oral. _Jack went over to the couch and stood in front of where Sam was sitting. She looked up at him seeing him finish his Gatorade off.

Carter then took one of the pillows off his sofa and placed it on the floor between her legs. O'Neill tossed the plastic bottle behind him and kneeled down on the pillow supporting his knees. She was nothing if not considerate. He asked her, "What's your fantasy now?" His hands slid up and down the tops of her thighs.

Sam smiled brightly at him and stroked the silver hair on his head. Then she cupped his face, leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips. Carter moved to his ear and whispered to him, "I want your mouth and hands all over me making me hot." She breathed and then added, "Then I want you to make me come harder than last time."

Jack wasn't sure he was up to the task and therefore started to worry. Sam saw his doubt and pulled one side of the top of her teddy down exposing her breast for him. Then he didn't have to worry anymore as he felt completely ready again. First his mouth was covering her neck with open mouthed kisses. He moved on to her shoulders, then her collar bone, and then he kissed her on the lips erotically.

O'Neill was getting her so aroused he could smell her. She was breathing and he kissed her everywhere avoiding the places she most wanted teasing on purpose. He knew one of the keys to leading her to a high orgasm was building anticipation. She pulled her teddy off and tossed it so she could feel more of his mouth on her.

Sam also wanted him naked and tugged at his shirt. He sat back and peeled it off tossing it behind the sofa. "That's better…" She planted her hands on his chest and kissed him passionately. He removed her panties and threw them another direction. Jack was starting to get over aroused and needed to find his release soon. This time he pulled his jeans down to his knees to give himself some relief. Carter praised the impressive qualities of his weaponry.

O'Neill felt as if he was going to die. She scooted to the edge of the sofa opening her legs welcoming him. He walked on his knees to her in between her legs with her feet planted on the floor. "This is called _the butterfly_." Sam explained to him, "It's supposed to be one of the most stimulating for us both."

He was in her the next moment and she lied back on the couch as the position picture displayed. The feeling was stimulating and exquisite pushing pleasant moans out of both of them from the start. The only thing Jack hated was he couldn't cover her body with his but it allowed him to start out slow because he was tiring.

His hands felt all over her body as he sped up gradually. Their breathing and moaning were speeding up in unison as they moved with one another. Carter told him, "A little harder…" Her hands slid up his arms grabbing his forearms.

O'Neill moved in and out of her with increasing force. She moaned louder starting to feel her body fluttering building up gradually in tingly sensation. Her mouth fell open to breathe deeper and she gazed up at him. They were both starting to sweat. Jack was also feeling his knees starting to ache but did his best to ignore them speeding up again.

The tingling in her body intensified and he started feeling it too pushing him even more. O'Neill sensed she was going to have a multiple and he wanted to make sure it happened. She started smiling and her body was now fired up. Jack sped up more.

She was from moaning to screaming now. O'Neill gave it all he had speeding up as fast as he could and she felt the fire in her body intensify even more. He felt her exploding around him her nerves flowing into him about to make him collapse from pleasure. Then he came bracing himself from the ecstasy they both felt.

Jack's climax finished and his knees gave out. So his body went completely limp on her. Then he slid off and falling back ward landing on his back on the floor. His ego was so inflated and a beaming smile was plastered on his face as he laid there resting between the table and the couch. He apologized laughing, "I'm sorry…my knees just went out."

Sam smiled and caught her breath her nerves still tingling through her whole body. She told him outright, "That was so good Jack. You are an incredible lover." Carter sat up looking down at him. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life." She told him.

He smiled looking exhausted catching his breath, "Really," Jack was thrilled and asked wagging his brows "So… have I succeeded at relaxing you yet?"

"Yeah, for now." She answered. He sighed relief a moment. Then she informed him, "But my body is still aching for more." Sam then informed him, "And we still have three more positions to get through."

_Oh My God…is she ever going to get sated? _His face went white even though O'Neill had the most incredible sex he'd ever had. He groaned his body getting fatigued from thinking about the rest of the trip. Jack painfully requested "Could you get me another Gatorade and a red bull from the fridge please?"

"Sure." She answered with a smile got up off the sofa and headed into the kitchen to get his drink. He added, "And my pain killers?" This was going to be a long day and night for Jack O'Neill.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Eleven: Day Three**

It was Jack O'Neill's day to have his Samantha Carter sexual fantasies fulfilled. He had thought of all the fantasies and positions he'd always wanted. But this morning he woke up completely drained and exhausted. Eight times with Carter the day before and each orgasm was getting better. Now he got to choose what he wanted and he wasn't up to it.

O'Neill was sleeping on his stomach and rolled his head seeing Carter was lying on her back as dead and worn out as he was. "Maybe we should just break for today…" He groaned and fell back asleep.

An hour later, Sam woke up and saw Jack still crashed out from last night. She was also very sore and her body exhausted. She inquired, "Do you mind if we just rest today." He didn't move and then she said, "Didn't think so." Then she turned on her side and got under the covers and went back to sleep.

Six hours later O'Neill woke up still butt naked lying on his stomach. He rolled over onto his back and his body ached everywhere even his genitals. Jack tilted his head and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was after 3pm. He pushed himself up to a semi sitting position turned and shook Carter, "Hey Sam…wakey…wakey…"

Carter opened her eyes and yawned, "Uh…what time is it?"

"15:23 hours…" Jack yawned himself.

"15:23 hours…" She suddenly tried to sit up, got dizzy again and fell back down.

"Well we were up till almost 0600 Sam. You wore me out…" He told her and commented, "I don't think I'm going to even get it up today after eight times yesterday."

"I don't think I'll be able to either Jack…My vagina feels like it'd been stretched with a baseball bat." Sam informed him, "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk much less have sex…"

"I'm wondering if I'm ever going to be able to get it up again." O'Neill remarked suddenly getting worried. "I'm sure I severely pulled some muscles down there." He then answered, "Would you be terribly offended if we break for today?"

"Not at all…" Carter answered groaning in relief as they both dragged themselves off the bed. When they reached the floor both of them had their legs wobbled go out from under them sending them both to the floor with a thump.

Jack and Sam were both lying face down on the carpet. "I can't move Jack…" She mumbled.

"Neither can I…" Jack called groaning from the other side of the bed. "All I know is I'm famished right now and thirsty."

"How will we cook if we can't make it to the kitchen?" Sam logically inquired.

"That's not all…how will I get to the bathroom?" He groaned, "My bladder is about to burst…"

"I guess we'll crawl there and help each other use the facilities…" Carter replied joking, her voice muffled.

"Oh…no…" O'Neill told her, "There are some lines I do draw…" He started crawling hauling himself toward the bathroom door. "I'm going to have rug burns on my family jewels by the time I get there though."

Sam couldn't help but snicker, "I think we both are going to need Red Bulls and Gatorade at this moment." She rolled over on her back a moment and then managed to push herself up. She made her way a little at a time stumbling, losing balance managing to catch herself balancing on furniture and walls till she got to the kitchen.

Carter got the door open and with trembling hands grabbed two Red Bulls…for each of them. She opened the first can and knocked it back quick. "Oh please kick in…we're starving…" Her legs were so wobbly she just sank to the floor and waited sitting against the fridge.

Jack managed to get up just enough to aim in the toilet. When he was done he collapsed and was back on the floor again. He called to Carter, "Sam…I'm going to take a bath and soak a while!!"

"Go ahead!" She called back, "After dinner…I'm next!!" Sam just relaxed letting the energy drink kick in.

He got the tub running, plugged it and crawled into it. He lay back as it filled with hot water making sure his groin was the main area submerged. Jack begged junior, "Come on buddy…wake up." He handled his flaccid member gently and cringed stopping he was so sore. O'Neill turned off the water soon as the tub was filled and he relaxed finally. He groaned, "I hope I'm not impotent."

Back in the kitchen, Carter finally felt the energy kick in and moved to stand. She pulled herself to her feet and she was a little tired but not exhausted anymore. "Oh…thank God…" She said leaning against the kitchen counter to balance herself. Sam waited a few more minutes and then fully stood. A minute later she grabbed his Red Bulls and pulled a Gatorade out of the fridge and waddled to the bathroom.

Jack was in the tub feeling less sore as the heat went into his body and muscles when she knocked. "Come in…" She came in with his drinks and set them on the edge of the tub, "Thank you." He immediately opened a Red Bull and started drinking it.

Sam sat down next to the tub and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Do I have to answer that right away?" O'Neill said with his cynical tone and looked down disappointed at his groin.

She knew immediately what he was worried about, "Just give him a day Jack and he'll be up and running." Sam kissed him on the shoulder. "He just needs a break and my vagina needs one too." She assured him, "I'm sure he'll be fine after he gets some rest." Sam stood back up again, "Now I'm going to get you some clothes, get dressed and make us some dinner." She then started to head out.

Jack then whined becoming insecure, "What if he doesn't get up tomorrow?"

Sam picks up the prescription bottle with Viagra in it and shakes it at him. He glares irritatingly back in her in return. She sets it back down on the counter and begins to leave.

A minute later she came back in and set his sweats, a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on the toilet. O'Neill then asked groaning, "Could you flush the toilet please?" She gave a peculiar expression and flushed it. _Too bad the water wasn't running. _She thought deviously as she left him.

Carter had cooked them some spaghetti and meatballs when he wobbled out into the hall. Sam had gotten the table set already and was bringing the food over when he lowered into his chair. "Smells good…" He praised placing his napkin in his lap.

"Feeling any better?" She asked concerned as she sat down across from him.

"A little…my body hurts less than it did." He looked down again at his groin and looked at her. Then he remarked, "You're a dangerous woman Carter…do you know that?" Jack filled his plate with noodles and poured sauce over it.

"I know that Sir." She agreed innocently, "How do you think I got to the SGC and special ops in the first place…" Carter smiled at him across the table.

"That's not what I meant…" O'Neill corrected in an annoyed tone, before taking a bite of his food and chewed it.

"I'm sorry Sir…" Sam said feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to be so rough with you." She then got worried and asked, "Am I going to able to fulfill what you want tomorrow?"

"I hope so Sam…" Jack looked so heartrending he wanted to shed tears.

Sam got up from the table, pulled a zip-lock bag out of the drawer, opened the freezer and filled it with ice. Then she wrapped it in a towel and brought it over. "Take your pants and boxers off and put this on your penis and testicles." She recommended gently.

O'Neill lowered his sweats and commented, "I'd only expect you to use technical terms for sex organs Carter." He took the ice from her and placed it on his groin cringing from the contact, "I somehow pictured you using them during sex too."

She started chuckling at the thought, "Yeah that would sound pretty funny wouldn't it." Then she got back in her chair and started doing an imitation along with simulated moans. "I can see it now _move your penis in my vagina Jack!_" They laughed. "That's not much of a turn on is it…?" She remarked as she ate more.

"Not really…except nothing is much of a turn on right now…" He stated feeling the pain he was in. Jack glanced down and assumed glumly, "No I think he's shot…"

Carter was starting to tire of his whining and warned, "If you don't stop whining about it I'm going to put Ben Gay on it."

O'Neill swallowed with this petrified look on his face. Then he threatened with certainty, "You do that and you won't get any from me again the rest of your life…"

Sam rose from the table and informed him, "I'm going to take a bath for a while and take care of myself so I'll be ready for you tomorrow when you're up and running." She then excused herself from the room to evade him and his dismal attitude.

After she left he stood up and completely removed his sweats and meandered over to the couch. He lied down and put the ice bag back on his groin. Jack cringed as it made direct contact with his genitals. After a moment he relaxed and it started to cool and sooth him.

Meanwhile Carter was soaking in a bath she had drawn and laid back and relaxed. She was also very worried how bad she may have hurt him emotionally as well as physically after her remarks. Sam then started to plan her strategy on how to get Jack functioning again. Right now they both needed rest until tomorrow. If he was still hurt she was going to have to call Janet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Twelve: Day Four**

Both O'Neill and Carter physically rested the rest of the day. Sam soaked a couple of more times. Jack soaked one more time and kept ice on his groin most of the night praying he'd be up again in the morning. They had slept in tops with no undergarments just to air out the areas to feel better.

O'Neill woke up and looked over at Carter dressed in one of her tank tops with her bare behind showing. Normally he would've been up to it within a minute and moving in her direction to take her right then but this morning… nothing. Jack gently touched himself and they were no longer sore. _Well that's a relief at least…_ He sighed and then thought getting frustrated _Come on buddy…are you going to work today? _

Nothing… he was starting to panic.

Then Sam woke up and turned toward him, "Morning Jack…how are you feeling?" She looked down at where he was looking and then at his face. "Are you still sore?"

"No…but" He gestured at his groin. "He's still not reacting…before if I saw you with no panties he'd be at attention."

"Maybe this will help." Sam removed the t-shirt leaving her totally nude for him. He reacted normally in his mind getting desire all of a sudden and smiling. "Or this…" She opened her legs offering him the promised land. "I'm not sore anymore and I'm very hungry for you."

Jack felt the rest of his body reacting and feeling lust. Then he looked down…nothing… He got up frustrated in tears and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door deciding take a shower. At wits end about to cry herself after watching his pain, and not knowing what else to do. Sam picked up her cell and called Janet Frasier for help.

Back at the base Janet was working when her nurse told her, "Dr. Frasier, Major Carter is on the phone."

_Uh Oh…_She thought and told the nurse, "I'll get it in my office." Frasier closed the door and picked up the receiver, "What's going on Sam?"

Carter answered frustrated, "Jack is down and he's feeling down. Now he believes he's impotent and nothing I say convinces him otherwise." She sighed and sadly told her, "I don't know what to do Janet…"

"Well how many times have you had sex this week?" Frasier asked in a technical tone.

"The day before yesterday six times, the day before that eight times, I can't remember how many times the days before now…" Sam recalled as she remembered. Janet was silent with her jaw on the floor. She continued, "The first night we arrived we did it six times…"

Janet's hand hit her forehead her eyes widening as Sam went on.

Then she went into detail, "Actually he did me first, then he did me again, then he went down on me, then I went down him, he went out and got some water, then he took me and I… think… we passed out about then…"

Frasier pulled the receiver away from her ear and looked at it as Sam went on talking. She lowered in her chair resting the phone on her leg sitting with disbelief and Carter was still going on. Finally she heard Carter say loudly, "Janet! Are you there?!"

She startled and put the phone to her ear, "Sorry Sam…" Then she asked, "Uh how much Viagra did the Colonel use?"

"None."

Janet's face went into shock, "None..?" She then asked in disbelief, "Sam, are you bullshitting me?"

"No, I counted them Janet…there was thirty in the bottle right." Carter clarified.

"Yes." She answered.

"Well there's still thirty…" Sam stated in awe.

Janet looked at the phone again and slouched in her chair again. She then astonishingly asked, "What's his technique? Do you know how many men his age would die to know his secret?"

"Maybe the man was just starved sexually Janet but don't they usually come faster then? He doesn't…" Sam tells her and Janet shakes her head. "This man has the best sexual prowess and control of his climax's I've ever seen…I've had the highest orgasms than I've had in my life…"

Frasier finally speaks, "And now he thinks he's impotent and I wonder why…maybe his little Colonel just needs a rest Sam." She observed and then told her, "Tell him to let the poor thing rest and it should be up and running in a day or so…"

"We did rest a day Janet…we couldn't get out of bed until six and we had to crawl to the rooms we went to…" Carter told her, "Now we're both horny and he thinks he's impotent…so what do I do now?" She asked in complete desperation.

Frasier than suggested, "Ask him to do something he usually does to turn himself on…watch porn? Ask him what he fantasizes about or watch adult films with him. If that fails talk dirty to him and use the secret word that will turn any man on when a woman says it…The P-word."

"The P-Word?" She reacted and added, "The P-world as in **P**-**U**- **double S**-**Y**?" Carter was disgusted, "I wouldn't be caught saying that Janet! It's improper…it's unladylike…not to mention vulgar" She felt nauseous at this point.

Janet asked her, "What words did you use during sex…vagina and penis the whole week? I'm sure that really turned Colonel O'Neill on." She paused and remarked, "If that's the case…no wonder the man is impotent."

Carter's jaw dropped and she admitted, "I didn't say those…I used the words…" She suddenly froze up.

"Well what did you use Sam? Did you use the word _cock_?" Frasier asked.

"Yes." She blushed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Did you use the word _fuck_?"

"Yeah." She could barely say or admit that.

"Well what's the problem than?" Janet asked, "Why can't you use the secret turn on word then?" She then assured, "I guarantee that junior will come up instantly if you do…if not…" She paused and insisted, "Drug him up…Viagra." Then she hung up on her.

Carter looked at her cell phone and closed it and then sank to sitting on the bed. "The P-word…" She was shocked and disgusted, "I can't use that…" Now she didn't think she could function.

Jack came out of the shower rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He saw her sitting there worried. "Don't worry Sam…if I can't function…I'll take Viagra, go down on you or something…" He promised as he walked over to the dresser. He got some boxers out and stepped into them.

Sam thought the man was so sexy even in just boxers and she wanted him so bad at that moment but she didn't want to use the secret turn on word. Jack then put a pair of jeans on and then a t-shirt. Then she saw him pull out some socks. She looked at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

Jack came over to her and told her, "I haven't been fishing all week and I need to chop some firewood anyway…"

"There's no fish in the lake Sir…" Sam pointed out plainly a little irritated.

He assured her, "You keep using Sir and I won't get it up again…" Then he bent down and kissed her. Then he insisted, "The only thing I want out of that pretty mouth is my name with some dirty language."

Carter looked at him shocked and she got up to follow him. Jack looked at her attire and remarked, "Carter come out clothed or naked but choose one…"

"Well stop calling me Carter or I won't get turned on either Jack." She spat at him as she pulled on some panties and shorts. He responded by grabbing her by the waist pulling her into an erotic kiss then moving his hand over her butt. She grabbed his behind and began rubbing against him. No response.

O'Neill got so frustrated he let her go and walked off briskly disappointed and upset. "Jack!" She cried his name about to start crying after seeing him. Carter started to pace and started getting desperate enough for the P-word. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to figure out what she should do.

At this time she decided to just let him fish and do whatever might relax him for a while even if it left her un-sated for now. Sam sat there and thought of ideas to turn him on again. Then she recalled he hadn't seen her in a bikini and she hadn't been swimming yet. So she decided to change into one and get some sun.

Jack was fishing when Carter came out in a tiny black bikini with a button up cover, shirt, her shades, a towel and some lotion. She walked up behind him and asked, "Do you mind if I get some sun on the dock…I won't be in the way will I?"

"No, I was starting to get lonely for you." He told her sweetly and she kissed him on the lips awhile. His mouth opened his lips and the kiss deepened. She moved her hands up and down his chest in a seductive manner that usually got him up and running.

He started to feel a little heat in his groin and she decided to break the kiss and move away, "Thanks…" Sam walked in front of him and laid her towel down flat. Then she removed the white cover shirt in front of him and proceeded to put her lotion on. She bent down in every way that would normally keep a man's attention. It did his.

O'Neill just watched her and felt some blood running south but tried not to dwell on it. He just watched her with complete attention thinking how bad he wanted that body of hers. "Can you help put some on my back here?" She asked him noticing there was a physical reaction in his shorts.

"Sure." He got up and went over to her. He put some lotion on his hands and rubbed it in everywhere. Jack felt himself waking up a little more and he pushed his body against her. His hands moved up and covered her breasts.

Then she pulled away and told him, "I really need to sun a while." She kissed him on the mouth and was going to start talking dirty to tease him but decided to tease him in a different way to make sure his body responded for a while. Sam lied down on her back to sun it first.

O'Neill let down, went to sit back down. He started to wonder if he angered her earlier. He watched her with complete attention as she sunbathed. Carter moved a hand down over her breast and on to her belly. His body reacted physically as continued gawking at her. Jack figured she was doing this on purpose to help him and it was really working.

Sam looked over at him and saw him squirming in his chair and that he had noticeable arousal in specific areas. Her hand moved down further.

He watched with his jaw slacked mesmerized by where her hand was going. O'Neill opened his legs to ease his discomfort.

Carter asked him, "Do you mind me doing this in front of you?"

"No." He replied calmly shaking his head at the same time.

Sam pleasured herself a moment and asked him some of the fantasies he wanted. He told her a really kinky act and she let him do it willingly. Jack climaxed quite quickly. He relaxed and she moved away complementing him, "That was so kinky Jack…I felt like I was in one of those hot porn shots." She then leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.

He sealed his pants and then asked in between kisses, "Do you like watching porn Sam?"

Sam hummed and answered, "When I'm this horny I do." Her hands slid up and down his thighs and his hands felt her up. He started to get aroused and functional again already. She asked, "You want to watch one of your favorites right now?"

Jack got out of his chair and took her hand and pulled her along walking into the house. He went into his adult selection in a drawer while Sam cleaned herself off and changed into a skirt and blouse to be more kinky. She noticed clothes and the obstacle they served seemed to get him hot.

O'Neill put in the DVD and started it when she came back in. He was waiting as the film came on and she sat next to him and relaxed. They watched for a few minutes. Sam and Jack were turned on immensely. She moved her hand in his lap and started getting him more interested.

The film came to a guy who lifted the girl up entering her and started to do her standing up. Sam commented, "I've always wanted to try that."

"Me too…I've never tried doing it standing either." Jack agreed with her and said, "I don't think my knees could take it."

"Well it's turning me on…" She then undid his shorts going after what she badly wanted, "I want to try it." She insisted and went over to the table. Carter got on the edge of it and he moved in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. O'Neill stood up lifting her supporting her under her rear with his hands entering her.

Sam and Jack started moving. She cried out his name as he moved her up and down with his hands moving her on him. "Oh Yes!" She cried out demanding more. He moved harder and she moaned a blue streak. Carter then thought of shouting the p-word but was holding back. "Oh my God!!"

He kept giving it to her hard and started talking dirty to her. Sam cried out colorful language moaning in his direction internally telling herself _Say it chicken! Say it! _Carter than shouted obscenities, "You like _f*#?!g_ me don't you…you like _f*?!$g_ my **p$#?y** with your cock!"

"Oh My God!!" O'Neill reacted taken just a bit off guard causing him to lose his balance.

"JACK!!" Sam screamed as he fell backwards with her holding on to him as he landed on his back hard onto the floor. She moved her legs just in time to try and brace their fall but by then it was too late. "Oh My God!!" You heard Carter almost scream in panic, "Sir! Jack!!"

All he could do was grown. She just about started to cry, "Oh my God!! I'm so sorry!" Sam was never using the P-word ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Thirteen: Explaining This**

Samantha Carter was freaked out, "SIR! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!"

All Jack O'Neill could groan was, "I slipped, fell and came…" He then groaned again in pain.

She stroked his face about to start crying, "Sir, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have pushed to try that with your knees as they are."

"It's not my knees that are hurt Carter." Jack moaned in pain, "It's my back…"

Sam asked, "What about..?"

"It's fine thank God…" He was relieved there. Injure anything but your… equipment. That's what a guy is more worried about.

"How bad?" She was really scared for him.

"I can't move." O'Neill groaned in severe pain.

Carter immediately helped him up, "We'd better get you to a hospital Sir." She was having a major guilt trip right now as she put his arm over her shoulder.

"Uh…Carter, I think we should change clothes first…" Jack mentioned and she then led him back to the bedroom. If they showed up the way they were they could look really stupid. Explaining this to General Hammond was going to be hell already.

They went to the hospital and found out that Jack had strained some lower back muscles and rotated a one of his vertebrae. His injury was going to take two weeks to heal and a 'be careful' for the next four.

He was relieved that either his penis or his scrotum had not suffered any injuries. However his back was going to interfere with any sexual functioning which to a sexually active man was death.

O'Neill commented, "I guess we're heading home early."

General Hammond and Dr. Frasier were notified of Colonel O'Neill's injuries by the hospital and that they were heading home immediately. They did not tell him how it happened exactly, just that he had a fall.

Carter had to drive because O'Neill was hurt bad enough he couldn't. It took them two and a half days to get back from Minnesota to Colorado. They both were wondering how they were going to explain his injury and get out of the mess they were going to be in.

Sam walked him in to his house and led him to his bedroom. Then she carefully laid him down on his bed. She adjusted everything and him on the bed so he was comfortable. Carter then removed his shoes and socks leaving him in his sweats and air force T-shirt. She transferred his TV, DVD and VCR into his bedroom so he could relax.

While he watched TV she made him dinner and fed him in bed. Then he had to take his morphine for the pain and relax. They were grateful they had until Monday to let him rest before he had to return for Frasier to check them out explaining this to her and Hammond. Jack was going into depression over this.

Carter got on the bed and started crying over this, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't let my sex drive and my attraction get to me. You would've not had to take care of me and this never would've happened." She sobbed.

O'Neill wanted to hug her but couldn't move, "Come here." She rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder so he could put his arm around her. He turned and kissed her on the head. He straightened this out, "We're both to blame Sam…if Frasier and I also hadn't set up this scheme in the first place to help you this wouldn't have happened."

He paused then added, "But we both cared about you and hated seeing you like this." Jack told her, "We couldn't watch it any longer." He stroked the side of her face with his hand.

Sam assured him, "Hammond is going to figure it out. He's not stupid and he's going to be furious when he does."

O'Neill interjected, "If he does…and we're going to do our best to keep that from happening Sam."

"What are we going to tell him?" She asked, "I still can't think of an explanation that will work." Carter was too panicked to think at that particular moment. "We see them on Monday and Janet is going to know from the details of your injuries Jack."

Jack stated "Frasier will know but she won't tell him because she would be as liable for what happened as we are. In fact it was originally her idea… I just went along with it." He assured her, "She has to cover our butts as badly as we do because she has to cover her own." Then he clarified, "We tricked Hammond into giving an illegal order he was not aware of."

Carter then observed, "That means were in it more seriously if he does figure out what we did…he's going to mutilate us." She added realizing, "We just made him liable for a court-martial and an accessory."

O'Neill then stated, "We are so screwed."

Sam concluded, "That means we better come up with a very good believable reason for your injury Sir…" They both groaned in frustration.

The rest of the weekend Jack rested and Sam took care of him. Now it was 07:00 hours and they headed to Cheyenne Mountain to the infirmary to see Frasier who had gotten O'Neill's injury files and x-rays and had looked them over.

Major Samantha Carter was helping Colonel Jack O'Neill waddle into the infirmary very slowly. Janet came in, saw them as Sam was helping Jack onto a cot to relax and came over to them. She crossed her arms and asked, "So are you going to tell me exactly how this happened or do I have to guess by the examination of his injury reports?"

They knew they could tell her but General George Hammond came in the next second, "Colonel O'Neill, I heard you hurt your back are you alright?"

"Not exactly Sir…" Jack groaned in pain, "I had a little accident…"

"A little accident…" Frasier raised her tone and then looked at the file reading, "You have a rotated vertebrae and a strained back with two weeks of healing time and another four weeks of 'be careful' before returning to active duty." She paused and stated, "SG1 is going to be down for a minimum of two months until you're completely healed."

"Two months…" Hammond was shocked looking at Frasier then at Jack, "Colonel? How the hell did this happen?"

Sam and Jack had these embarrassed, blushing expressions. She bit her lip and looked at O'Neill who was trying to think of something quick. "It was kind of embarrassing how it happened Sir…uh…"

Carter finally spat out, "He slipped on a banana peel in the kitchen sir." She covered her face more humiliated that that was the best she could think up. Jack looked at her his jaw on the floor and covered his face with disbelief.

"A banana peel?" The General wasn't buying it and crossed his arms glaring at them demanding, "What really happened Colonel?" He looked at Carter, "Major?"

Janet stood there holding her laughter at bay not wanting to burst out laughing in front of Hammond. Jack looked at Carter and told her, "Nice cover to think up Carter…now we have to tell him the truth which is more embarrassing."

"What happened to your back Colonel?" Hammond asked looking right at him and Frasier crossed her arms waiting to hear this one.

O'Neill then told them, "Well I was in the kitchen I was imitating Homer Simpson reaching for the last doughnut…" He imitated the move and it hurt him doing it making him yank his arms back. He groaned, "And I slipped on the newly washed floor and fell at a funny angle my back."

Now Sam got this expression of disbelief and recovered her face shaking her head. Hammond's jaw was on the floor as he looked at O'Neill. Then he looked at Sam who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. The General rubbed his eyes frustrated, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Colonel."

Janet advised in obvious humor, "I'd ban him from watching the Simpsons for a while so he'd learn some safer imitations." The all couldn't help smirking and chuckling.

"Sir?" Jack pleaded, "Please don't let the base hear about this…you know how the base is going to react to it."

"Yeah.", Sam whispered her remark her eyebrows rose and she turned around.

"Your reputation is already questionable as it is Colonel." Hammond reminded him, "I can't afford anyone at this base to find out. The repercussions and the damage to SG1 which is our best team would be disastrous." He paused and continued, "I can't let anyone find out the truth."

Carter's eyes grew and her jaw dropped, but her back was still to them. O'Neill just swallowed and remarked, "You have no idea Sir."

Frasier added, "That's for sure." She looked at Sam then at Jack starting to grin again. She then asked, "So what do we do General?"

"This situation will remain between the four of us and no one is to hear about it." Hammond informed them and looked at Sam, "Major, come up with a more believable reason for me to put in my report besides a banana peel."

"Yes Sir." Sam thought biting her lip, "How about he slipped on bowling lane and fell at the bowling alley."

"That's a lot more believable. Why didn't you come up with that in the first place?" George asked heading out of the infirmary frustrated. Then he told Carter, "You both are on medical leave as of now until Colonel O'Neill is healed."

Carter protested, "Sir? Why?"

"Well I figured since this is partially your fault." He explained, "You should be the one to take care of him."

Sam's face blushed red and she looked down, then up at him agreeing, "Yes Sir…" He was gone then. She couldn't disagree with him one bit since it was more than partially her fault. "Oh my God that was close…" Carter sat on the cot, "How could have I been so stupid?" She still couldn't believe herself, "A banana peel?"

Frasier was chuckling and looked at O'Neill, "Homer…a doughnut?" She pointed her pen at Sam, "Hers was more believable Colonel." She observed.

"Why didn't you come up with a bowling lane in the first place?" Jack asked her loudly, "Or even me falling while climbing or something?"

Janet stated, "The injuries wouldn't have matched. You would've had scrapes and cuts along with the bruises." She then crossed her arms, stepped closer and asked, "How did this really happen?"

"Well…" Carter began, "You know how you told me to use the secret weapon known as the P-word?" Frasier nodded. She continued explaining, "It shocked him so much he lost his balance and fell."

Jack remarked, "I never knew Carter knew that word even existed."

"What were you doing standing?" Janet asked and they nodded. She reacted, "You tried that position with his knees the way they are at his age and you at your age?" Sam and Jack looked ashamed, "What were you thinking?"

"It looked fun at the time." O'Neill commented, "And I'd never done it and always wanted to do it."

"So did I and it was going well until I used the P-word." Sam nodded in Janet's direction. Then she promised, "Which I am never using again."

"Bad advice on my part…" Frasier took responsibility.

"No it wasn't." Jack disagreed gesturing with his hands. They both looked at him with these disgusted looks. "What?" He then justified, "So it turns me on…I'm a man okay…"

"Are you sure you want me taking care of him?" Carter asked logically, "I'm to blame for this…" She started to worry, "I might cause even more damage."

Janet told her, "Well since he took care of you." Her eyes looked over at him then back at her, "You should take care of him." Sam groaned and she added, "Hammond's orders." Then she walked away from them leaving Carter freaking and O'Neill grinning."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Fourteen: Almost Recuperated**

Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Janet Frasier got Colonel Jack O'Neill home. Then Sam went home to get her things so she could stay over with him. Janet helped her set up everything to make caring for him easier for the next six weeks.

Frasier gave specific instructions, "He is to remain in his bed for three weeks with as little mobility as possible. When I as well as his chiropractor think he is okay enough. Then he may move about the house." She looked at Carter and told her directly, "You will help the Colonel up and down and stairs for two more weeks after the first three."

Sam nodded and Janet continued, "A chiropractor will make house calls every other day to make adjustments to his back until he can go in himself and the treatments will continue for eight to twelve weeks." Then she wrote down some notes, looked at O'Neill and stressed, "No sexual activity of any sort for six weeks Colonel."

O'Neill then pointed out, "I can't even function anyways doc." He paused and stated, "I'm in too much pain to even get it up right now."

Frasier looks at Carter and commented, "I'm making sure she hears it too since she was the reason this happened to begin with."

Sam then crossed her arms and contended, "Well may I remind you that this originally was your idea Janet."

Janet agreed and then pointed out, "Well if you were willing to go on leave and take a rest to begin with this could've been avoided period."

Jack then jumped in, "She's got you there Carter. If you had relaxed and gotten laid once in a while you wouldn't have turned in the bitch in heat you were."

Carter's mouth fell open then argued back, "Well if I could've been able to have the man I was in love with in the first place I wouldn't have gotten so sexually stressed."

"You wanted to leave it in the room not me Carter." He reminded her with his hands up, "I would've been more than willing to care of you any time you wanted if you just asked me."

Frasier was quickly tiring of this conversation and sighed rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I didn't want to lose my career or have you lose yours because of a Court-Martial…Sir" Sam argued pointing out, "Now because of you and Janet's little plan that possibility is very high."

Janet finally shouted silencing them both, "Will you two just can it!!" She then calmly admitted, "We all screwed up. This was my idea and it was bad I admit it but we all know why I did it." She stated, "I was tired of watching two of my friends suffering especially my best friend." Then she logically advised, "Right now we have to get Colonel O'Neill back into commission as soon as we can." Frasier then insisted, "Now drop it…argument is over…blame is placed." She then headed to the door and Sam followed.

Carter then asked Janet, "Is General Hammond still suspicious or is he ignoring what happened now?"

"Right now he isn't but he's concerned that Washington might get suspicious…" Frasier warned her, "You'll be the first to know if I hear anything I assure you." She then stressed as a warning, "When he gets better and able to function again. You two stay out of the sac or there will be trouble." She then left and Carter shut the door behind her.

Sam then remarked to herself, "I doubt I'll become aroused again after this happened. Plus I'm too sore and worn out down there anyway." She said now as she went back in the bedroom to sit with Jack.

For the next four weeks Sam had taken care of Jack. She had to even help him bathe and to the toilet. She didn't stay for that though since the man had a right to some privacy. Now she was helping him around the house and he was healing faster than expected. Carter had learned to cook more recipes and he started to love her food. They almost seemed married.

Hammond also checked on him once a week to see how his 2IC was doing and he was pleased with O'Neill's progress and Carter's assistance. No attention had been drawn to O'Neill's injury except how could he be that stupid in a bowling alley. So it looked like he and Sam were in the clear so far.

On week six Jack was now walking around the house and able to do things with minor inconvenience. However he enjoyed Sam's company and did not want to give it up that easily. So he pretended to be worse than he was. He was now in the living room watching a DVD on his leather love seat. He had also managed to light a fire in the fireplace.

Sam had fallen asleep and was napping in the spare bedroom. Most of the time she slept there just in case Hammond dropped in or someone else unexpected. She didn't want anyone thinking something other than her taking care of Jack was going on.

She got out of bed in her boy shorts and spaghetti strap pajamas as usual. Sam had worn them to bed almost the whole time for six weeks so she figured Jack was used to them. His back injury also prevented him from reacting sexually but that was about to change.

O'Neill hadn't taken any pain killers for over a day so he felt it was safe to have a bottle of Guinness. He sat on the couch watching the Simpson's for the first time in weeks after Janet banned them from viewing as a medical precaution.

He sipped his drink and laughed at his show when Sam wandered out in her choice of pajamas for several weeks. Jack didn't react originally but suddenly he saw her legs and her mid-drift in that outfit. Things started to react. He eyed her in that outfit and began to feel a stir in his pants for the first time in weeks.

Jack took a swig at his bottle his eyes remaining on Sam. He was now painfully aroused and his pants and body language showed it clearly.

Sam came into the sitting area at the top of the stairs messing with her hair, "Hey Sir…" She noticed he was sitting on the couch and the fire was burning in the fireplace. "Did you do that by yourself?" She smiled at the lit fire.

"Yep…" He replied and grinned, "I also made it down here without any help and my back just ached mildly. Jack rose his bottle in the air at her and took another swig. He looked over her body very obviously, "Did I tell you how much I love those pajamas of yours and how hot they make you look?" He said in a very sexy tone and licked his lip casually.

"You are feeling better." Carter observed, "I've worn these for weeks and now you notice." She saw the physical evidence in his nether regions and added, "Really noticed."

"Oh I noticed I just couldn't react for several weeks." He told her placing his arm across the back of the sofa. "Must have been all those narcotics doc Frasier gave me and the pain I was in." Jack continued talking in a seductive manner and padded the sofa with the hand on the back of the couch.

Sam knew she shouldn't but the truth was she had been aroused unbearably for the last month and getting more so by the minute. After all Janet had advised against sex for six weeks. She walked over to him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "You know Janet said no to any sexual activity for another week Sir." She bent over to look him in the eyes forgetting she had no bra on and he could see down her top.

Jack's eyes wandered down looking at her breasts while she talked, "Then why are you running around like this teasing me." He sat forward and grabbed her butt and pulled her to him. "Displaying your cute behind and breasts like that…you could make a guy go crazy." He kissed her firm abs on her stomach, "God I want you right now…" He growled in a sexy manner.

"Sir, Jack you could get hurt again." She protested even though his hands were igniting her already hot areas.

"I don't care Sam…I want you…right now…" Jack pulled her on top of his lap and she almost squealed and giggled at once. His hands were under her top groping her and his mouth covered hers hungrily. She was trying to push away but was caving pretty quickly. His tongue was amazing and she'd never had him act like an animal even at the cabin.

Jack broke the kiss and was kissing on her neck. She protested again, "Sir even though I want you so bad…right now…I don't want you hurting yourself again." He pulled her top off and went after her breasts, "Oh My God…that's so good…" She breathed loudly.

"Oh I missed these so much…" O'Neill said and continued. "He kissed all over them and she started rocking her hips on him in response. "Oh you want me bad Carter I can tell…" He pulled her head down and kissed her roughly.

Jack's hands moved down over her behind and moved her on his lap. He started moving slightly against her. His back ached a little but other locations ached more. Jack groaned breaking the kiss for air. He was breathing heavy.

"I told you Jack…" Sam stressed, "You're hurting already." She rose up on her knees to get off him but he just grabbed her and yanked her shorts down. "Jack!"

"I don't give up that easily Carter." O'Neill reminded her and dove at one of her most intimate areas pleasuring her. She moaned as the pleasure flew through her body as she fought her desire to the last breath but was losing. She pulled her shorts over her knees and got them off her legs.

He pulled her closer and continued to pleasure her. She still tried to fight her urges but failed submitting to him. Her orgasm built quickly and intensely. A few more minutes later she came really hard holding onto the window into the kitchen.

O'Neill wanted to take her so bad he was going to explode. He was now yanking his sweats and boxers down with one hand carefully not to stress his back. He pulled her away and demanded loudly that she go down on him right away. He was close and hurting for release.

Sam did what he asked hard and fast. It didn't take him long. Jack practically screamed when his release and he came harder than in weeks, six weeks. She kept pleasuring him until he relaxed and his body went limp. Jack caught his breath as she pulled off him and moved onto the couch to stretch out herself. He smiled at her and told her, "Thank you…much better now." He breathed deeply, "How do you feel?"

"Much better too Sir…more relaxed than before." Sam answered scooting over lying her head on his shoulder, "How's your back feeling?" She smiled at him.

"Not bad…" Jack smiled at her, "Just a little stiff…that's all…" He moved his arm behind her to hold her. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. He then asked, "You want to ride me a few minutes?" He was getting aroused again already.

Sam was so tempted but had to refuse, "Let's see how you are in the morning and maybe I will tomorrow night." She kissed him again and this time they deepened it.

"Are you sure…" Jack offered again, "I promise I'll stay still and let you do everything…" He could tell by her expression how painfully un-sated she still was. "You want to its obvious…I can just lean back and you can do it facing forward so I can't move." He leaned back placing his hand behind his head.

Carter broke down and moved to straddle him, "Oh God Janet is going to kill me…" She whined as she got in position over him with her back to him.

He sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch so he could touch her easier while she rode him. They both let a breath out as they joined and she started carefully moving on him. He cupped her breasts in both hands and fondled them gently.

"Oh God!" She gasped.

"Feel good?" Jack asked in a soft tone. She almost hummed in response. "Just do it gently and slowly and I'll be fine." He kissed the side of her face and nibbled her ear. Sam moved around creating a new sensation. "That's nice..." His hands moved her breasts around similarly and he continued to nibble her neck.

Carter leaned her head back so he could kiss her passionately. She sped up her movements but he remained still not to hurt himself. She also did things to bring her over faster.

Jack leaned back and rested on his bent arms to keep his back straight, "Go on Sam...Go ahead...let go on me." His arms braced and supported him so she could finish. He closed his eyes and just relaxed and enjoyed.

She moved faster, "I forgot how good you feel Jack."

Jack spoke dirty to her. She rode him harder her climax building quickly. Sam moaned as her next orgasm overwhelmed her. She finished but he was having trouble so she helped his release.

O'Neill carefully rose off the couch and wrapped his arms around her and requested, "Stay with me tonight." Then he kissed her on the lips again a few times. His hands then wandered on to her breasts and lightly moved on them.

"I'd better not." Sam smiled and refused, "Or Janet will have something to pitch a fit about it because you'll get hurt again." She then unwound herself from his arms, bent over and picked up her pajamas. "Goodnight lover." Sam looked at him with a cute smile as she went to her room.

O'Neill had caused a minor spasm in his back and ended up leaving his clothes on the floor. He turned off the TV and just headed to his room naked careful to not strain his back any more. Jack went on got a fresh pair of boxers and a white tank out of the top drawer. He put the tank on no problem but he had to call Carter for help to get his boxers on.

Sam came in and giggled soon as he held them up. "I told you it wasn't a good idea yet Sir..." She walked over and took the shorts from him and added, "But no...You were so horny you couldn't wait..." She kneeled down and he stepped into them. Sam began to pull them up and was about to pull them the rest of the way when she met an obstacle in obstacle. She looked up at him with a cute glare.

Jack stroked her hair gently and he gave her this adorable little boy expression with his eyebrows raised. She just told him like a naughty kid, "Nice try Sir...but no more for you tonight." She maneuvered his shorts the rest of the way on and got off the floor. Sam then led him over to the bed by his arm, "And now you are going to bed like a good boy or I'm going to have to spank you."

O'Neill was about to protest and Sam then jokingly threatened, "Don't make me call Janet and have her give you a shot." He didn't argue and got under the covers.

He asked her in this childlike voice, "Are you sure you can't sleep with me Sam?"

Carter just threw another pillow at him, "Go to sleep Jack." Then she turned off the light and went to bed. "Oh my God..." She shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a long week.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**By Any Means Necessary**

By Adelie King

**Chapter Fifteen: It Comes To a Head**

Another week had passed and Jack O'Neill was about completely recovered. His back only had some stiffness with a few minor spasms once in a while. He went in to see his chiropractor. Jack anxiously asked if it was safe for him to have sex yet. The chiropractor Okayed it and Jack was a little more than ecstatic. He was grinning when he came out of the office where Samantha Carter waited in the waiting room.

She knew it went well and rose out of her seat and asked him "So, what's the status sir?"

"I'm almost one-hundred percent…" He led her into the hall and then hinted, "You know what that means don't you?" Jack smirked at her amorously moving his hand across her behind instantly arousing her.

Sam reacted with a smile, "I think I get the idea Sir…" She walked in front of him purposely moving across the front in his pants. She couldn't wait to get him home just aching to have him.

They got in her car and took off as fast they could manage without drawing attention to themselves. He looked over her hungrily. Jack's eyes almost looked almost predatorily from arousal. He told her "When we get home I'm gonna pound you so hard you won't walk for a week."

"Please don't do that Sir…" Carter pleaded, "I wouldn't be able to go that long without you." She paused and justified "The last thing we don't need is Janet getting suspicious that we're having sex when she told us not to."

"I'm healed Carter…I can do to you what I want and she has no say in it any longer." Jack deliberately reminded her and demanded, "Now can you get us there faster please…" He rubbed his hand over his face frustrated.

"Not without getting arrested…explain that to General Hammond when the MPs come." Sam told him flat out as they got closer. "Believe me Sir I'm as horny as you are."

"I seriously doubt that Carter." He almost groaned and looked over her attire, "At least you wore a skirt…but if you have panties on they're history." Jack warned as she pulled up next to his truck in the driveway.

She had a surprise waiting for him as she ran up the stairs to his front door. Soon as they were inside and he slammed the door he had her against the wall facing it. "Oh my God…" Sam reacted, "Can't you wait until we get in the bedroom?"

"No." He told her as he readied himself, "Now spread em…" She did as he said and bent over a little making it easier. "No panties…smart move…" Jack was inside her and started thrusting hard.

"I knew you'd want it quick and easy Jack." Sam told him and he took her so rough he was practically banging her into the wall.

"You're such a naughty girl Carter." He growled and told her, "For that I'm going to have to punish you." Jack moved her over to the dining room making her bend over the table bracing herself with her hands.

"As long as the only thing slapping me is your entire body…" Sam told him with warning to her tone.

"You got it." He grabbed her hips ramming hard and fast into her. She moaned so loud she was practically screaming. Jack grabbed her breasts through her shirt holding on.

Sam cried out moaning obscenities to him as let her have it as hard and fast as he could. Jack then ripped her shirt open sending buttons flying his hands grabbing her bare breasts. "No bra either Carter!! You naughty girl!! Turning me on like that!!" He intensified his movements promising. "I'm gunna make you scream from coming so hard!"

Sam screamed in pleasure her body on fire feeling her climax coming. She started coming and waves flew through her body and she tingled intensely all over. "Oh my God!! I'm coming so hard!!!" Sam grabbed the table just to hold on and was laughing.

He had this smug grin on his face hearing Carter come to pieces screaming under him having an intense multiple orgasms. "Ya like that huh?!" Jack grabbed her shoulders with both hands.

"Ya think!" She yelled back in his own words.

He told her, "Now it's my turn…" He slammed in her about to explode. She moaned even more as she came again. Jack cried out coming as they both came at once

They were both breathing loudly as they both relaxed. Jack collapsed backward in the chair. Sam collapsed on the table her legs turning to jell-o. Both of them had tingles throughout their bodies smiling.

He slouched back in his chair stretching his legs out leaning his head back, "Damn that was intense Carter!"

Sam stood up and then fell backwards into the chair next to his slouching down. "Wow…I think I just had a multiple orgasm one on top of another…" She then asked him smiling, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know…just got lucky I guess." Jack replied still in awe himself. He rubbed a hand through his sweaty hair. "I think I need a shower now…" He referred to his sweaty soaked body and stood up.

"Me too…" Carter agreed standing up as well, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all…" He replied and then swooped her up in his arms forcing a pleasured scream and laugh out of her then carried her down the hall into the bedroom. The door shut behind them and giggles came through the door.

Meanwhile on base around lunch time, General Hammond came into the infirmary to find Dr. Janet Frasier. "Hey Doctor…"

"Yes General…" Frasier addressed him properly and surprised, "What can I do for you?"

"I came to inquire on Colonel O'Neill's status?" He informed her and mentioned, "I haven't seen him in weeks…how is he?"

"He's been healing faster than expected Sir." Janet informed him, "His chiropractor just phoned me and said he can return to his duties next week."

"That's wonderful news doctor. I can't wait to see him." Hammond was pleased.

"Well I was about to go do his daily physical check up right now at his house…would you care to accompany me?" Frasier invited.

"Thank you doctor, I would love to. I'm on my lunch hour anyway." He accepted gladly and walked by Frasier to head up to the surface. "So how well has Major Carter been taking care of Colonel O'Neill?"

"Very well Sir…" Janet assured him as they walked to her car, "I'm sure he's made a full recovery since she's been caring for him." She opened the doors with her remote. They got in and shut the doors buckling up.

"I'm sure she is…Carter has a way of bringing out the best in people even those above her." Hammond complemented. "She especially brings out the best in Colonel O'Neill. His performance has improved immensely because of her."

Jack had just gotten out of the bathroom and was soaked with sweat glowing red again. "I guess we'll need to take another shower Carter…" He stepped into a clean pair of boxers. "Right now I'm getting something to drink…"

"Can you bring me one too please?" Sam called from the bathroom, "I'm dying of thirst after the last one we just had."

"Sure thing Carter." He smiled at the door and informed her, "Be back in a minute." Jack strutted down the hall almost lightly running to the kitchen. He also forgot he and Sam left the front door unlocked. He strutted into the kitchen over to the fridge.

While he was in the kitchen getting a bottle of champagne and two flutes, General Hammond and Janet Frasier had let themselves in. "I'm sure Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be more than surprised to see you Sir." She assured him.

"I certainly hope so." Hammond agreed just as Jack O'Neill came out in a pair of Homer Simpson boxers with hearts on them holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes. "Colonel…"

Jack froze in complete shock, "General?" His eyes wandered around and he began to turn white "What a surprise to see you…" He smiled nervously and gulped.

"How are you doing Colonel?" General Hammond asked and observed, "You look a little pale still." Then he asked, "Is everything all right with you?"

"Uh yeah…great." He answered glancing cautiously down the hall and then back at Hammond and Frasier, "The chiropractor said I can be back on duty next week Sir." Jack rubbed his hand down his now clammy face.

Hammond then presumed, "I take it Major Carter had been doing well in speeding your recovery…"

"Yes Sir…I couldn't have healed as quickly without her." Jack told him flat out, "She is as an invaluable asset off the team as on it."

"I'm glad to hear that son." The General sounded pleased, "Where is Major Carter anyway?"

"Jack, where is my drink?" Carter came walking down the hall sweaty and naked, "I'm dying of…" She saw Hammond and Frasier and froze in place, "Oh…my God! General!" She was speechless and looking as if she was in front of a firing squad about to execute her. Jack looked like he was in the line up about to be executed next to her.

General Hammond was livid and bellowed, "Colonel, What the hell is this?!!!" His yell made them almost fall back.

"Nothing Sir." O'Neill lied and it was obvious.

"Nothing!!!" Hammond barked reacting badly, "This doesn't look like nothing to me!!!" He walked up to him and observed, "It looks like you've been violating the frat regs to me!!"

Jack backed up with his hands up defensively, "I was just trying to help her Sir…"

"Trying to help her!!" Hammond yelled, "How's getting you both court-martialed by sleeping with your second in command trying to help her!!"

"I was only following your orders General!!" O'Neill explained loudly in his defense.

"That's right!!" Carter interjected and told him, "You we're the one who ordered him to sleep with me in the first place!!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!!!" General Hammond argued bellowing again, "I told you to help make Major Carter relax…"

"That's right General…" O'Neill reminded him, "You said by any means that I deemed necessary to take care of her problem!!" He paused and told him, "I did that!" Sam ducked out long enough to get a robe on and came back.

"That did not mean sleep with her Colonel!" Hammond made that clear, "I told you to take her up to your cabin and make her relax."

"And I did ask you Sir if this was an official order and you said yes." Jack explained to him, "And I assure you I would deal with her to the best of my abilities and I did exactly that Sir."

"I would not do that because that would be an illegal order Colonel!!" General Hammond reminded him, "That kind of order could get me and the rest of us court-martialed."

"That's right Sir it would be and you gave it!" Carter interjected again this time in a floor length robe. She then mentioned, "Do you think I was upset when I came in your office for nothing Sir?" Sam paused and continued, "Colonel O'Neill told me you gave him the order to do that! Then you ordered me to cooperate with him!" She paused and added, "Not just that you said that you were hoping to not to have to sleep with me yourself!"

"What! What the hell are you talking about?!" Hammond argued

Sam continued, "Then you asked me if I'd prefer Daniel or Teal'c instead of you." Jack starts to chuckle in the background and covered his mouth with his hand.

Hammond then noticed O'Neill laughing and demanded, "What is so funny Colonel?!"

"I think we all had some sort of miscommunication here Sir." Jack observed and told him, "We assumed you ordered us to sleep together while all along you just ordered Carter to relax and get away from her work." He started laughing along with Carter and Frasier.

Hammond stood confused a moment and recalled what he'd said for a moment. Then he burst out laughing with them a moment. Then he suddenly figured out what they did and stopped. "Colonel what would make you believe I was ordering that in the first place?"

Jack, Janet and Sam's faces suddenly went blank. He shrugged his shoulders his shoulders and fibbed, "I haven't got one clue Sir." He gestured with his hands.

"Well I do." The General then looked at Janet and mentioned, "You didn't tell me exactly why Major Carter was stressed out did you?" He paused and added, "You just gave generalities not the exact reason."

Busted…

"What exactly was wrong with Major Carter to stress her out that badly?" Hammond inquired and then put it together. He looked over at Carter, then at O'Neill. "She was sexually frustrated making her irritable." He paused and figured it out, "You knew that and you tricked me into believing it was something innocent."

Frasier explained crossing her arms, "Well it's not exactly something one wants put in their medical report to a superior Sir." She then speculated, "Can you see Major Carter needs to get laid as a prognosis?"

Hammond assumed and remarked unable to start grinning, "Well she must have been pretty bad."

"Very bad Sir." O'Neill added, "She became so bad the doctor and you had to order her to have sex with me to relieve herself." He couldn't help laughing, "And I just followed your orders to take care of her."

General Hammond couldn't help bursting with laughter either at this point. Now Janet, Jack and Hammond were laughing at the situation.

"By Any Means Necessary?" Jack added while laughing and they laughed even harder.

Sam stood there her arms crossed confused at what they found so funny. She wouldn't have laughed weeks ago at her expense but now when she realized how ridiculous the situation really was she just couldn't help it. She finally burst out laughing herself.

Hammond still laughing headed for the door ordered them, "Nobody knows about this…it never took place…understood."

"Yes Sir." Sam, Janet and O'Neill agreed still laughing.

Frasier then realized she had to drive him back to the base and followed him shutting the door behind her.

Sam and Jack sighed with relief and sank to the floor. He immediately apologized, "Sorry about that Carter…I wasn't intending to laugh at your expense."

"I know…" She understood and admitted, "But if I imagined this with anyone but me it was really ridiculous and hilarious to think about." Sam then asked, "Was I really that bad?"

"No." Jack slapped his hand on her thigh and told her, "You were really good." He wagged his eyebrows at her making her giggle.

"I meant my behavior Sir." Sam clarified, "Was I really that hard to deal with?"

"Yep." He replied and got off the floor, "But I took care of the situation just as ordered." Jack offered his hand and helped her to stand. Then he assured her, "And if it happens again I will deal with it By Any Means Necessary."

"I'm sure you will." Sam assumed and he led her down the hall. Then she mentioned, "I'm still wondering about something."

"What?" Jack asked.

"What was General Hammond doing in that porn shop?"

**The End**

If you wish to read the unedited version of "By Any Means Necessary" Please go to the following links and sites.

**Sam and Jack Always and Forever: **.

**Direct Story Link at Sam and Jack Always and Forever:**  
.?sid=3059

**Heliopolis:**

**Story at Heliopolis link: **?sid=1035&warning=5

**Sam and :** .

**Story at this direct link**:  
.?sid=4056&ageconsent=ok&warning=5

**WARNING: This version of By Any Means Necessary is the rating of Mature/ NC-17. IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX AND LANGUAGE…Not on the version. **


End file.
